


Expressions in Emoticons

by NobleLandMermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLandMermaid/pseuds/NobleLandMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the instant messaging history of Jim and Pam. Written with the intention of expanding on what we see on the show, as well as to tie up some loose ends. There will be a conversation for each episode through Season 3. The instant message program "used" for this fic is AIM v5.X, which used <a href="http://elouai.com/aim-smiley.php">these emoticons</a>. Each conversation takes place either during the episode or close to the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: 'Before the Cameras' to 'Hot Girl'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [MoreThanThat](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=2402) back in summer '07.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam IM convos for Season 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most of the dates will be close to the original airdates, for now we're saying Season 1 took place right before Season 2, so the doc crew arrived late summer, 2005.  
> Also apologies for my extremely uncreative usernames.

**Prologue: Before the Cameras**

Monday, August 1, 2005 10:29am

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey

**jimhalpert:** I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever

**pambeesly:** I know, it's been, what, five minutes?

**jimhalpert:** We should met for lunch and catch up, talk about everything we did in that time

**pambeesly:** we should

**pambeesly:** did you read this agreement? for the documentary thing?

**jimhalpert:** I skimmed through it

**jimhalpert:** who can actually read through one those things, you know?

**pambeesly:** did you see that they want us to give them the right to film us in "any work related activity, even outside the premises of Dunder Mifflin"?

**jimhalpert:** what page is that on?

**pambeesly:** so they could like come to our houses if they deemed it work related

**pambeesly:** page 3, towards the bottom.

**jimhalpert:** hope they like watching me watching TV

**pambeesly:** I don't even understand why they want to film me, Dwight and Michael are the interesting ones. I'm rather boring.

**jimhalpert:** that's not true

**pambeesly:** what, that I'm boring?

**jimhalpert:** no, that Dwight and Michael are interesting

**pambeesly:** ouch

**jimhalpert:** j/k, you're not boring at all

**pambeesly:** whatever, I know I am

**jimhalpert:** but you're the queen of multi-tasking. You answer every phone call, handle all the faxes in the office, pretend to be interested in what Michael is saying, all while getting in a couple Sudoku puzzles everyday.

**jimhalpert:** I think that's pretty cool

**pambeesly:** thanks :-)

* * *

 

**1: Second Day (The Pilot)**

Monday, August 8, 2005 1:45pm

**pambeesly:** so, these cameras are officially making me nervous

**jimhalpert:** me too

**pambeesly:** oh, c'mon, you're a ham, you love it

**pambeesly:** I see all the cute little nods and funny faces that you're giving them

**jimhalpert:** oh no, you have discovered my secret plan, to get one of those montages with all the faces I make on the DVD

**jimhalpert:** preferably set to "good riddance" by green day

**pambeesly:** then the teeny boppers will see that, and they'll all scream about how cute you are. . .

**jimhalpert:** stop it

**pambeesly:** and some talent scout in LA will call you and you'll leave DM forever

**pambeesly:** never to look back

**jimhalpert:** yeah yeah, whatever

**pambeesly:** just promise not to forget me when you're famous

**jimhalpert:** you can't be serious

**pambeesly:** do you promise?

**jimhalpert:** I promise

* * *

 

**2: Diversity Day**

Wednesday, August 10, 2005 9:10am

**jimhalpert:** hey

**jimhalpert:** did I just hear you tell Michael that corporate wants him to go through diversity training again?

**pambeesly:** yes, you did

**pambeesly:** apparently Mr. Brown reported back that Michael didn't really ‘get it', and it certainly wouldn't surprise me if someone filed a complaint about his ‘googy googy' routine

**jimhalpert:** oh god, I almost forgot about that

**pambeesly:** now he has to go to a weekend seminar

**jimhalpert:** I'm almost willing to give up my weekend to go witness that

**jimhalpert:** almost ;-)

**pambeesly:** :-D

**pambeesly:** Oh, I forgot to ask you, how did your sale go?

**pambeesly:** with Mr. Decker

**jimhalpert:** um, it was fine, you know, it's just a renewal

**pambeesly:** but it's a pretty big renewal, you gotta feel good about that

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I'd say I felt pretty good at the end of yesterday

**pambeesly:** good :-)

* * *

 

**3: Health Care**

Wednesday, August 17, 2005 8:15am

**pambeesly:** oh my god!

**jimhalpert:** and good morning to you too, Miss Beesly

**pambeesly:** I came up with so many awesome fake disease names last night, I nearly called you

**jimhalpert:** you should have, I wasn't doing anything last night

**jimhalpert:** and even if I were, hearing fake disease names would take precedence

**pambeesly:** as well they should

**jimhalpert:** so let's hear them

**pambeesly:** degenerative cranial dysplasia

**jimhalpert:** hey, DCD is not a laughing matter, my uncle has that

**pambeesly:** oh be quiet :-p

**pambeesly:** subepidermal digititus

**jimhalpert:** wow, that sounds painful

**pambeesly:** cumulonimbitus of the eye

**jimhalpert:** I don't know, that almost sounds like something from Lord of the Rings, Dwight might be suspicious of that one

**pambeesly:** hmm, duly noted

**pambeesly:** okay, how about this: Turkish Mumps

**jimhalpert:** I think the killer nano-robots have infected your brain

* * *

 

**4: The Alliance**

Wedsneday, August 24, 2005 8:50am

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey

**pambeesly:** I want to apologize for Roy yesterday

**pambeesly:** he was out of line

**jimhalpert:** it's cool

**pambeesly:** his bark really is worse than his bite

**jimhalpert:** yeah, okay

**pambeesly:** what?

**jimhalpert:** what?

**pambeesly:** is there something you want to say?

**jimhalpert:** I don't know, seeing him fly off the handle like that

**jimhalpert:** makes me worry about you a little

**pambeesly:** why?

**jimhalpert:** just does

**pambeesly:** he's never hit me or anything, if that's what you're getting at

**pambeesly:** he just has a short temper

**pambeesly:** if I ignore it, he usually cools down on his own

**jimhalpert:** and that makes it okay?

**pambeesly:** Angela's coming, gotta log off

**pambeesly signed off at 8:54am**

* * *

 

**5\. Basketball**

Tuesday, September 6, 2005 10:28am

**jimhalpert:** Happy Tuesday :-/

**pambeesly:** whoopee

**pambeesly:** you're getting a lot of calls today

**jimhalpert:** I know, what's the point of labor day if you just work twice as hard the next day?

**jimhalpert** : so how was your long weekend, you went to the lake, right?

**pambeesly:** um, it was alright

**pambeesly:** Roy and Kenny were on their wave runners, so I was pretty much stuck on the shore reading

**pambeesly:** how about you, did you go shopping?

**jimhalpert:** I did, finally got some decorations for my place

**jimhalpert:** some posters and stuff

**pambeesly:** cool

**pambeesly:** you weren't too sore from the game?

**jimhalpert:** nah, my lip was fine by Saturday morning

**pambeesly:** Roy really felt bad about that, by the way

**pambeesly:** he should have said sorry at the time, but I think he was just trying to be tough around Darryl and Lonny

**jimhalpert:** it was just an accident

**pambeesly:** btw, off the record, I was rooting for you ;-)

**jimhalpert:** oh yeah?

**pambeesly:** yeah, but you know, couldn't be too obvious around Roy

**jimhalpert:** well I'm grateful your silent cheers, regardless

**jimhalpert:** though next time, I would appreciate it if you would at least wear a shirt saying "Go Jim!" on it, or maybe "Jim is Awesome"

**pambeesly:** Okay, I'll be sure to make one

**jimhalpert:** with glitter paint?

**pambeesly:** of course :-)

**jimhalpert:** sweet

* * *

 

**6\. Hot Girl**

Monday, September 12, 2005 3:15pm

**pambeesly:** Is it Friday yet?

**jimhalpert:** that bad, huh?

**pambeesly:** the reason Michael just called me in was to ask about cycles

**pambeesly:** and I don't mean bicycles

**jimhalpert:** wow

**jimhalpert:** I don't even want to imagine a situation where he would possibly need to know that

**pambeesly:** I know, really

**pambeesly:** so, how was your date?

**jimhalpert:** you mean Katy? It was okay.

**pambeesly:** just okay? No matching tattoos?

**jimhalpert:** it's bad luck to get matching tattoos on the first date, I thought you knew that, Pam

**pambeesly:** I haven't been on the dating scene for a while now, I don't know what you kids are up to these days

**jimhalpert:** Well, first date is a curling tournament

**pambeesly:** curling?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, it's kinda like bowling on ice, but there's brooms and stones

**pambeesly:** isn't that quidditch?

**jimhalpert:** that's from Harry Potter, curling is an olympic sport

**pambeesly:** now I know you're making this up ;-)

**jimhalpert:** will you pay attention please?

**jimhalpert:** second date is going to a playground with metal detectors to find spare change

**pambeesly:** to help pay for the matching tattoos on the third date?

**jimhalpert:** exactly

**pambeesly:** so, are you and Katy going to be taking your detectors to the playground?

**jimhalpert:** a second date? I don't know, it's possible I guess

**pambeesly:** uh-oh, Michael's calling, brb

**pambeesly:** he wants to talk to me in his office again :-/

**pambeesly:** if he asks me anything about human anatomy, I'm quitting

**jimhalpert:** be strong, Beesly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little trivia for you: in 5.02 Weight Loss pt 2 (when Jim and Pam get engaged), Jim and Pam's AIM usernames are revealed to be JIM9334 and receptionitis15. I'd like to think the "Health Care" episode played a part in Pam's username.


	2. Part 2: "The Dundies" to "The Fire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the IM history of Jim and Pam, from ep 2.01 "The Dundies" to 2.04 "The Fire"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the chat dates are closer to the original airdates. Also, this smiley :-* is the equivalent of the AIM kissy face, there's a deleted scene ([watch here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/155822056594/after-posting-this-sad-jimpam-deleted-scene)) from "Sexual Harassment" where Pam references that smiley and it's kind of the inspiration of this fic!

**7: The Dundies**

Wednesday, September 21, 2005 8:36am

**jimhalpert:** good morning

**pambeesly** : ugh :-(

**jimhalpert** : is someone a little hung over?

**pambeesly:** I feel like I have a bass drum pounding in my head

**jimhalpert:** that's not surprising, you were pretty hammered

**jimhalpert:** how much of last night do you remember?

**pambeesly** : um, there was clapping, and I got a dundie

**pambeesly** : and I fell off a stool

**pambeesly:** I was hugging a lot too

**jimhalpert:** that's it?

**pambeesly:** yeah, everything else is pretty fuzzy

**pambeesly:** why, what happened?

**jimhalpert:** well for starters the manager banned you from Chili's

**pambeesly:** he did?!

**jimhalpert:** yeah, and I don't know if we can hang out anymore

**jimhalpert:** you're a bad influence

**jimhalpert:** sorry

**pambeesly:** no, I understand

**pambeesly:** next thing you know I'll be knocking off liquor stores

**jimhalpert:** it's a slippery slope

**pambeesly:** run away, Jim, I'm a bad egg

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**jimhalpert:** also, you were going to ask me something

**pambeesly:** oh yeah?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, in the parking lot, you wanted to ask me something

**pambeesly:** oh, I vaguely remember that

**pambeesly:** I think I was going to ask if you had anything to do with my dundie

**jimhalpert:** ah

**pambeesly:** so . . . did you?

**jimhalpert:** I don't know, maybe

**pambeesly:** maybe?

**jimhalpert:** or maybe Michael just had a last minute change of heart

**jimhalpert:** all on his own with no provocation at all

**jimhalpert:** oop, gotta take this call

**pambeesly:** Jim

**jimhalpert:** yeah?

**pambeesly:** thanks for getting my dundie changed :-)

**jimhalpert:** you're welcome, Pam

* * *

 

**8: Sexual Harassment**

Wednesday, September 28, 2005  9:54am

**pambeesly:** :-*

**jimhalpert:** wow

**pambeesly:** :-D

**jimhalpert:** look who didn't learn their lesson from yesterday

**pambeesly:** the person who didn't learn his lesson was Michael

**jimhalpert:** that's because he never learns his lesson

**jimhalpert:** he didn't give you too hard of a time yesterday, did he?

**pambeesly:** I know I should be offended

**pambeesly:** but it happens so much I hate to say I'm used to it

**jimhalpert:** well, before you came here, it was me he would tease

**pambeesly:** really?

**jimhalpert:** oh yeah, asking me to make out with blow-up dolls

**jimhalpert:** telling me I should loosen my tie and maybe unbutton the top button

**jimhalpert:** I'm a victim, Pam

**pambeesly:** did you ever report him to HR?

**jimhalpert** : too ashamed :'(

**pambeesly:** poor Jim :-(

**jimhalpert:** so

**jimhalpert:** I missed out meeting your mom yesterday

**pambeesly:** yeah, I know

**pambeesly:** I guess they had a minor crisis at her job and she didn't get to leave as early as she wanted to

**jimhalpert:** that's too bad

**pambeesly:** yeah, she really wanted to meet you

**jimhalpert:** me?

**jimhalpert:** or everyone?

**pambeesly:** well, everyone

**pambeesly:** I suppose I've talked about you the most

**jimhalpert:** really?

**pambeesly:** I should amend that

**pambeesly:** I probably talk about Michael the most

**jimhalpert:** I knew it

**pambeesly:** but you're the one I say the most nice things about

**jimhalpert:** why, what's wrong with Stanley?

**pambeesly:** nothing, silly

**pambeesly:** but you're the only one here that's actually my friend

**pambeesly:** so, when is *your* mom gonna visit?

**jimhalpert:** um when I get a new job

**jimhalpert:** or when Michael's gone, whichever come first

**pambeesly:** aww

**pambeesly:** she should come by, I'd like to meet her

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I think she'd like to meet you too

**pambeesly:** :-)

* * *

 

**9: Office Olympics**

Wednesday, October 5, 2005 10:43am

**jimhalpert:** so

**jimhalpert:** did I ever properly thank you for all your hard work yesterday?

**pambeesly:** um, no ;-)

**jimhalpert:** you did awesome

**jimhalpert:** the doves, the medals, the sign

**pambeesly** : don't forget Flonkerton!

**jimhalpert:** and Flonkerton :-)

**pambeesly:** thank you

**pambeesly:** but really you were the mastermind

**pambeesly:** you're really good at stuff like that

**jimhalpert:** perhaps I missed my calling

**jimhalpert:** to be an office olympic organizer

**pambeesly:** triple O

**jimhalpert:** I'm . . . gonna leave that one alone ;-)

**pambeesly:** :-p

**pambeesly:** I'm not sure what to do with my medals

**jimhalpert:** mine are at a frame shop

**jimhalpert:** they're making a shadow box

**jimhalpert:** then it will be in my room, above my bed

**pambeesly:** :-)

**pambeesly:** but really don't feel obligated to keep it

**pambeesly:** it's just a yogurt lid

**jimhalpert:** what do you mean just a yogurt lid?

**jimhalpert:** it's my gold medal in dunderball

**jimhalpert:** as well as a reminder that sometimes I do actually have fun at this place

**pambeesly:** yeah, I suppose

**jimhalpert:** why, did you throw yours away?

**pambeesly:** no, they're here at my desk

**jimhalpert:** well the International Office Olympic Commission forbids the disposal of those medals

**pambeesly:** oh, well, can't go against the commission

**jimhalpert:** not if you have any hope of participating in future Office Olympiads

**pambeesly:** I guess I'm stuck with them then :-)

**jimhalpert:** guess so

* * *

 

**10: The Fire**

Tuesday, October 11, 2005  2:37pm

**jimhalpert:** hey, clear something up for me

**pambeesly:** ?

**jimhalpert:** who started the fire again?

**pambeesly:** um, I'm drawing a blank

**pambeesly:** it's not anyone sang a song or anything

**jimhalpert:** I guess it'll remain a mystery

**pambeesly:** :-)

**pambeesly:** how was your lunch?

**jimhalpert:** good, we went to Calabria's

**jimhalpert:** took some shots, it was good

**pambeesly:** shots huh?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, and she can hold her liquor a lot better than you can

**pambeesly:** shut up!

**jimhalpert:** just saying

**pambeesly:** Katy seems really nice

**jimhalpert:** yeah, she is

**pambeesly:** the interviewer ask me about her, earlier

**jimhalpert:** oh yeah?

**pambeesly:** yeah, and I didn't know what to say

**pambeesly:** so I said that you guys are going out

**jimhalpert:** okay

**pambeesly:** is that right?

**jimhalpert:** that we're going out?

**jimhalpert:** I guess so

**jimhalpert:** we've really only seen each other a couple times

**jimhalpert:** you know, nothing too serious

**pambeesly:** ah

**jimhalpert:** so

**jimhalpert:** what is your all time favorite movie?

**pambeesly:** oh, now you want to know?

**pambeesly:** I thought I was breaking the rules

**jimhalpert:** well if I let you list 6 movies, then everyone else would have wanted 6 movies

**jimhalpert:** then 6 would become 10, 10 would become 20

**pambeesly:** yeah yeah

**jimhalpert:** but, now that we're not playing . . .

**jimhalpert:** what's your favorite movie?

**pambeesly:** sorry, you missed your chance

**jimhalpert:** aw, c'mon

**pambeesly:** tell you what, next time there's a fire drill

**pambeesly:** we can play Desert Island movies

**pambeesly:** and you'll find out then ;-)

**jimhalpert:** I'm holding you to that

**pambeesly:** I expect you to

**jimhalpert:** hmmm, does the fire department accept Desert Island Movies as a legitimate reason to pull the alarm?

**pambeesly:** um . . . no

**jimhalpert:** damn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what Pam's all time favorite movie is?


	3. Part 3: "Halloween" to "Performance Review"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the IM history of Jim and Pam, from ep 2.05 "Halloween" to 2.08 "Performance Review"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so readers know: all of these chats are very closely tied to the events of their respective episodes, including some deleted scenes. If a deleted scene is referenced, I'll make sure to make a note of it at the end, starting with this chapter!

**12\. Halloween**

Tuesday, November 1, 2005  9:07am

 **jimhalpert:** good morning

 **pambeesly:** good morning

 **jimhalpert:** did you go trick or treating?

 **pambeesly:** um, no, did you?

 **jimhalpert:** uh, duh

 **jimhalpert:** used a pillow case for a bag, hit every house about 3 times

 **pambeesly:** :-)

 **pambeesly:** Poor Richard's was fun last night

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, too bad more people aren't getting fired, then we could all go there more often ;-)

 **pambeesly:** that's not what I meant :-p

 **pambeesly:** it's just fun to hang out with everyone outside the office

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, definitely

 **jimhalpert:** I have to say, Devon had a pretty awesome exit

 **jimhalpert:** I think we all fantasize about what we'd do on our last day, but he actually did it

 **pambeesly:** you know what you want to do?

 **jimhalpert:** oh yeah, I planned out the final prank that I want to play on Dwight on maybe my 3rd day here

 **pambeesly:** just Dwight? not gonna do anything to Michael?

 **jimhalpert:** as much as I would like to

 **jimhalpert:** he will actually probably write me a good recommendation

 **jimhalpert:** but I'm not going anywhere

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I don't know why I'm bringing up you leaving

 **pambeesly:** after yesterday

 **pambeesly:** which I still kinda feel bad about

 **jimhalpert:** don't, you were just trying to help me out

 **jimhalpert:** so, what will you do on your last day?

 **jimhalpert:** when you leave to become a famous artist?

 **pambeesly:** yeah right

 **jimhalpert:** you never know

 **pambeesly:** I don't know, I would like to say a few choice words to a certain blond accountant

 **jimhalpert:** that would be awesome ;-)

 **pambeesly:** but I would probably just get everyone's contact info

 **pambeesly:** so I could keep in touch

 **jimhalpert:** aw, no vengeful Pam?

 **pambeesly:** nah

 **pambeesly:** much as I complain about it, this place isn't that bad

 **pambeesly:** what was that look for?

 **jimhalpert:** that was me not believing you

 **pambeesly:** don't get me wrong, I'm always happy to go home

 **pambeesly:** but most of the time

 **pambeesly:** it's not that bad :-)

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I don't think it's that bad either

 **jimhalpert:** until Michael comes out of his office and says something like that

 **pambeesly:** what the hell was that?

 **jimhalpert:** God showing me that I should have put more thought into that Cumberland Mills job

 **jimhalpert:** so excuse me while I touch up my resume to apply for that

 **pambeesly:** will you ask if they need a receptionist?

 **jimhalpert:** of course

 **pambeesly:** thank you

* * *

**13\. The Fight  
**

Friday November 4, 2005 6:54pm

**jimhalpert signed in at** **6:54pm**

 **pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hi

 **jimhalpert:** are you still at work?

 **pambeesly:** :-/

 **jimhalpert:** geez, sorry :-(

 **pambeesly:** I just got back from sending all the forms Michael had to sign

 **pambeesly:** plus I have a few of faxes to get out still

 **pambeesly:** thanks to our little visit to the dojo

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I'm surprised I got out on time

 **pambeesly:** but I'm safe, Dwight's still here

 **jimhalpert:** he is?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, Michael's upgraded him to Assistant Regional Manager

 **jimhalpert:** wow, so what does that mean?

 **pambeesly:** Dwight gets to white-out the 'to-the's on all his cards and letterheads

 **jimhalpert:** a task he takes very seriously, I'm sure

 **pambeesly:** you know it

 **pambeesly:** thanks for the chips

 **jimhalpert:** no need to thank me

 **jimhalpert:** I owed them too you

 **jimhalpert:** sorry today was weird

 **pambeesly:** no

 **pambeesly:** I overreacted

 **pambeesly:** you were just goofing around

 **jimhalpert:** so, you're not mad at me?

 **pambeesly:** no

 **jimhalpert:** good, because you started it

 **pambeesly:** oh yeah?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, when you whacked me in the chin

 **jimhalpert:** my face is my life, Pam, and you could have damaged it

 **pambeesly:** with a foam mitt?

 **jimhalpert:** anything can be a weapon in the wrong hands

 **pambeesly:** speaking of weapons

 **pambeesly:** I just saw Dwight put some nun-chucks in his desk

 **pambeesly:** he really thinks he's being stealthy, it's hilarious

 **jimhalpert:** real nun-chucks?

 **jimhalpert:** or just plastic ones with the ninja turtles on them?

 **pambeesly:** they looked legit

 **pambeesly:** I think he's got something else

 **jimhalpert:** that he wants to put in his desk?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, let me send a fax, he'll go for it when he thinks my back is turned

 **jimhalpert:** so, what's the verdict?

 **pambeesly:** throwing stars

 **pambeesly:** the gears are already turning in your head, aren't they?

 **jimhalpert:** ;-)

* * *

**14\. The Client**

Wednesday, November 9, 2005  2:16pm

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** I'm sorry

 **pambeesly:** no, don't

 **jimhalpert:** I shouldn't have said that

 **pambeesly:** but you aren't the one that left me at that game

 **jimhalpert:** still, it was a low blow

 **pambeesly:** it just sucks, you know

 **pambeesly:** it doesn't matter how long I've been with him, or how many great moments we've had

 **pambeesly:** nothing's ever going to change the fact that he freakin forgot about me on our first date

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, but it was high school

 **jimhalpert:** we all did stupid stuff in high school

 **pambeesly:** I highly doubt you ever did anything like that

 **pambeesly:** anyway, are we good?

 **jimhalpert:** we're good

 **pambeesly:** good :-)

 **pambeesly:** you're wrong btw

 **jimhalpert:** what's this now?

 **pambeesly:** when you said that some would say last night would have been our first date

 **pambeesly:** you're wrong

 **jimhalpert:** I know it wasn't a date

 **jimhalpert:** I was just joking around

 **pambeesly:** it would have been Cugino's

 **jimhalpert:** huh?

 **pambeesly:** when you took me to Cugino's on my first day here

 **pambeesly:** I think that would have been our first date

 **pambeesly:** do you remember that?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I remember that

 **jimhalpert:** I couldn't understand how someone who grew up in Scranton could have never been to Cugino's ;-)

 **pambeesly:** yeah yeah, I know :-p

 **pambeesly:** I had a lot of fun at that lunch

 **pambeesly:** I know I'm about 3 years late saying that

 **jimhalpert:** nah, never too late

 **pambeesly:** but really, I was ready to walk out until that lunch

 **pambeesly:** then I decided DM wasn't too bad

 **jimhalpert:** oh, well, I didn't really do you any favors then, did I?

 **pambeesly:** :-p

 **jimhalpert:** speaking of first dates

 **jimhalpert:** what the hell is going on with Jan and Michael?

 **pambeesly:** oh my god! I don't know!

 **pambeesly:** but I just got a memo that she's coming for Michael's performance review next week

 **jimhalpert:** uhhhh . . .

 **pambeesly:** oh stop smirking over there and just say it

 **jimhalpert:** that's what she said

 **pambeesly:** oh Jim. . .

 **jimhalpert:** I know, I'm becoming one of them

 **jimhalpert:** I'm so disappointed in myself :'-(

 **pambeesly:** *sigh*

* * *

**15\. Performance Review**

Friday, November 18, 2005  2:24pm

 **jimhalpert:** Dunder Mifflin, this is Sam

 **pambeesly:** stop doing that!

 **jimhalpert:** what?

 **pambeesly:** you know what you're doing

 **pambeesly:** messaging me right when I answer the phone

 **pambeesly:** trying to make me say the wrong name

 **jimhalpert:** who, me? 0:-)

 **pambeesly:** *sigh*

 **jimhalpert:** hey good work on Operation: keep Dwight thinking it's Friday yesterday

 **pambeesly:** thank you, though once again you're the mastermind

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, but you really sell the pranks

 **jimhalpert:** I don't know what I'd do without you

 **pambeesly:** well, you pranked Dwight plenty before I got here, right?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I suppose

 **jimhalpert:** there were a lot more people working here too, so it took him a while to figure out I was behind it

 **jimhalpert:** plus Toby used to be out here, and we'd teamed up

 **pambeesly:** Toby does pranks?

 **jimhalpert:** Toby is amazing at pranks

 **jimhalpert:** he's got that face, you know, he never cracks

 **jimhalpert:** while I tend to smirk

 **pambeesly:** yeah, you're smirky alright ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** :-p

 **jimhalpert:** but then he had to report Michael for something

 **jimhalpert:** and it was off to the Annex with him

 **pambeesly:** poor Toby

 **jimhalpert:** eh, I think he was grateful actually

 **pambeesly:** to be away from Dwight and Michael?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I'd be too

 **jimhalpert:** Dunder Mifflin this is Pete

 **jimhalpert:** oh man, I almost got you!

 **pambeesly:** I hate you

 **jimhalpert:** no you don't :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the deleted scenes for "The Client", there's a talking head where Jim describes his worst/best first date where he took a girl to Cugino's. By the end of the scene it's obvious he's talking about Pam. ([watch scene here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/155866527564/another-deleted-scene-of-the-bittersweet-variety))


	4. Part 4: "Email Surveillance" to "The Secret"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the IM history of Jim and Pam, from ep 2.09 "Email Surveillance" to ep 2.13 "The Secret"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Booze Cruise" aired before "The Injury" but the order is switched so the BC chat goes into the "Secret" chat.

**16\. Email Surveillance**

Monday, December 5, 2005  11:23am

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hi

**pambeesly:** I don't know if I got a chance to thank you for Friday

**pambeesly:** I had a lot of fun

**jimhalpert:** good, I'm glad

**jimhalpert:** I thought the party was a success

**jimhalpert:** even with Michael

**pambeesly:** your duet was very touching

**jimhalpert:** thanks, we didn't get much time to rehearse together

**jimhalpert:** but now we're thinking of touring in the spring

**pambeesly:** oh good, I'll buy tickets

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**pambeesly:** but it was a lot of fun, I wish we all hung out together more often

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**jimhalpert:** Mark actually has people over every couple weeks

**jimhalpert:** just to hang out and maybe play some poker with

**pambeesly:** cool

**jimhalpert:** yeah, and you're always welcome to come by if you want

**pambeesly:** okay, cool, let me know whenever that's going on

**jimhalpert:** definitely

**jimhalpert:** so, when am I going to see your yearbook picture?

**pambeesly:** um, never

**jimhalpert:** aw, why not?

**pambeesly:** I was such an art geek in high school

**jimhalpert:** says the girl who called me dorky

**pambeesly:** but you were dorky in a still kinda cute way

**pambeesly:** I was dorky in a pathetic and hopeless way

**jimhalpert:** I don't believe you

**pambeesly:** no, really, it wasn't pretty

**jimhalpert:** you saw mine I should see yours

**jimhalpert:** tit for tit

**pambeesly:** what?

**jimhalpert:** sorry, something Dwight says

**pambeesly:** now there's something I'd be curious to see

**pambeesly:** Dwight in high school

**jimhalpert:** um, they actually made a movie about it

**jimhalpert:** it's called Napoleon Dynamite

**pambeesly:** oh my god!

**jimhalpert:** ?

**pambeesly:** that's it! he's a grown up Napoleon

**jimhalpert:** except not funny

**pambeesly:** wow, that movie is officially ruined for me

**jimhalpert:** yep, I know

**pambeesly:** wow

* * *

**17\. Christmas Party**

Sunday, December 25 2005  4:23pm

**pambeesly:** Merry Christmas!

**jimhalpert:** Hey, Merry Christmas

**pambeesly:** what did you do, did you get anything good?

**jimhalpert:** um, I went over to my sister's

**jimhalpert:** got CDs mostly

**jimhalpert:** you?

**pambeesly:** went to Roy's parents

**pambeesly:** they got me some nice art books

**jimhalpert:** cool

**pambeesly:** and my parents are driving up for dinner

**pambeesly:** right now I'm trying to figure out the mp3 player Roy got me

**jimhalpert:** cool, what kind?

**pambeesly:** um, a Prism Duo Sport

**jimhalpert:** uh . . . cool?

**pambeesly:** yeah, I never heard of it either

**pambeesly:** knowing Roy, it was probably on clearance at Walmart

**pambeesly:** I shouldn't say that, it's a nice gift

**jimhalpert:** probably wish you had taken the ipod, huh?

**pambeesly:** no, I don't

**jimhalpert:** you really didn't have to give it up, just for a $20 teapot

**pambeesly:** Jim, seriously, I don't wish I kept the ipod

**pambeesly:** they're nice, don't get me wrong

**pambeesly:** but your gift meant something

**pambeesly:** all that ipod meant was Michael spent waaay too much money trying to impress Ryan

**jimhalpert:** all for an oven mitt

**pambeesly:** I don't really want anything that's a relic of Michael's weird man crush anyway

**jimhalpert:** Michael's love for Ryan is pure and true, Pam

**jimhalpert:** there's nothing weird about it

**pambeesly:** :-D

**pambeesly:** but I love my teapot

**pambeesly:** and the little bonus gifts :-)

**jimhalpert:** good, I'm glad

**pambeesly:** I maintain that you cheated in that mini-golf tournament

**jimhalpert:** really? Still haven't let that go huh?

**pambeesly:** you changed a 3 into an 8 on my card

**jimhalpert:** you're just embarrassed because no one should ever take more than 6 strokes on any mini-golf hole

**pambeesly:** I'm not embarrassed, I'm mad

**pambeesly:** because you cheated!  >:-O

**jimhalpert:** my word against yours, Beesly

**pambeesly:** yeah yeah, I want a rematch in the spring

**jimhalpert:** bring it on ;-)

**pambeesly:** hey, was there a card in the box?

**jimhalpert:** a card?

**pambeesly:** yeah, I could have sworn that there was a card

**pambeesly:** but when I got home it wasn't in there

**jimhalpert:** nope, no card, just the teapot

**pambeesly:** okay

**pambeesly:** I hear my mom downstairs, I should go

**pambeesly:** Merry Christmas Jim :-)

**jimhalpert:** Merry Christmas Pam

* * *

**18\. The Injury**

Thursday, January 5, 2006 5:47pm

**jimhalpert signed in at 5:47pm**

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey

**pambeesly:** just got home?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, took the babies home, burped them, and put them to bed

**pambeesly:** :-D

**pambeesly:** so you actually went to the infamous Schrute beet farm?

**jimhalpert:** actually, no, it was weird

**jimhalpert:** I got back to drop off Meredith's van and Angela was still here

**jimhalpert:** and she insisted on taking Dwight home

**pambeesly:** hmm

**jimhalpert:** but whatever, it saved me a trip to wherever the hell the Schrute farm is

**pambeesly:** yeah

**jimhalpert:** so are you going to miss him?

**pambeesly:** who?

**jimhalpert:** Bizzaro Dwight

**pambeesly:** oh, I dunno

**pambeesly:** it was really nice to have him be nice to me for a change

**pambeesly:** but it was still Dwight

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**pambeesly:** I know you won't miss Bizzaro Dwight

**jimhalpert:** oh yeah?

**pambeesly:** yeah, because you would feel bad about pranking him, and then what would you do?

**jimhalpert:** I'd have to find a new prank target

**pambeesly:** but the only other person who would fall as completely for pranks as Dwight does is Michael

**pambeesly:** and he's our boss, so it's a bit risky

**jimhalpert:** true, true

**jimhalpert:** but there's still Phyllis, Kevin, maybe Kelly

**jimhalpert:** and of course, you

**pambeesly:** me?

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**pambeesly:** why would you ever play a prank on me?

**jimhalpert:** the right occasion may come at some point

**jimhalpert:** so be ready, Beesly

**pambeesly:** no way, I know all your tricks

**pambeesly:** I will never fall for one of your pranks.

**jimhalpert:** we'll see ;-)

* * *

**19\. Booze Cruise**

Friday, January 13, 2006 8:54am

**pambeesly:** good morning

**jimhalpert:** morning

**pambeesly:** you okay?

**pambeesly:** did you get sea sick or anything?

**jimhalpert:** no, why?

**pambeesly:** I just noticed a lot of people felt sick on the boat

**jimhalpert:** nope, feel normal

**pambeesly:** crazy night, huh?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, that it was

**pambeesly:** I just wanted to say your toast was really nice

**pambeesly:** I mean, before Dwight interrupted it :-/

**jimhalpert:** yeah, one of the hazzards of working with him

**pambeesly:** and I also wanted to say I feel the same way about you

**pambeesly:** you really are my best friend

**pambeesly:** sorry if that's sappy, but it's true

**jimhalpert:** no, it's not sappy. Thanks

**pambeesly:** so Katy sure was interested in knowing about being engaged

**jimhalpert:** really

**pambeesly:** sorry, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything

**jimhalpert:** actually we decided to not see each other anymore

**pambeesly:** oh, I'm sorry

**jimhalpert:** it's okay

**pambeesly:** do you want to talk about it?

**jimhalpert:** not really

**pambeesly:** oh

**jimhalpert:** sorry, I mean there's not much to talk about

**pambeesly:** okay

**pambeesly:** well if you do wanna talk about it, you know where to find me

**jimhalpert:** actually, could I get directions again?

**jimhalpert:** I can never remember if it's a right or a left at the jelly bean dispenser

**pambeesly:** it's tricky, since it's been known to move, but usually it's a left

**jimhalpert:** thanks, I'll make sure to write that down

**pambeesly:** :-)

**jimhalpert:** uh oh, I might have to actually get to work here

**pambeesly:** okay, I'll let you do that

**pambeesly:** and seriously, you wanna talk, I'm here for you

**jimhalpert:** thanks

* * *

**20\. The Secret**

Friday, January 20, 2006 7:22pm

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hello

**pambeesly:** what are you up to?

**jimhalpert:** just had some dinner, probably gonna watch a movie or something

**jimhalpert:** you?

**pambeesly:** I'm packing

**jimhalpert:** packing?

**pambeesly:** yeah, I forgot to tell you, Roy and I are going to the Poconos for a few days

**pambeesly:** I'll be back on Thursday

**jimhalpert:** already taking time off, huh?

**pambeesly:** I know, I promised myself I'd wait until at least March this year

**pambeesly:** no such luck

**jimhalpert:** well, have fun

**pambeesly:** thanks

**pambeesly:** are you okay?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, why?

**pambeesly:** you just seemed down when we left work

**pambeesly:** and you're being kinda quiet

**pambeesly:** I know today was a little awkward

**jimhalpert:** I'm okay

**pambeesly:** you're probably bummed out about Katy too, huh?

**jimhalpert:** not really

**jimhalpert:** I mean, I'm not happy about the way that went down

**jimhalpert:** but I knew for a while that it wasn't going anywhere

**pambeesly:** oh

**jimhalpert:** actually, to be honest with you

**pambeesly:** hey, I gotta go

**pambeesly:** Roy needs to use the computer

**jimhalpert:** oh okay, well, again have fun

**pambeesly:** thanks, and hey

**jimhalpert:** yeah?

**pambeesly:** you'll find someone someday

**pambeesly:** and she's going to make you really happy

**pambeesly signed off at 7:34pm**

**jimhalpert:** you already do

**Previous message was not received by pambeesly because of error:** User **pambeesly** is not available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some BTS stuff:  
> Christmas Party: Jim explained the meaning of most of the items in the teapot but not the pencil. In [an interview](http://www.givememyremote.com/remote/2006/01/17/exclusive-interview-with-the-stars-of-the-office/), John Krasinski revealed Pam threw the mini-golf pencil at Jim.  
> Booze Cruise: There's a deleted scene were Jim is pressured by Katy to make a toast to Pam and Roy, and it's as sweet and sad as you'd expect.([watch here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/158567686374/posted-the-1-minute-version-of-this-a-while-back))  
> The Secret: The offline messages feature of AIM was introduced in late 2006 with v6.0


	5. Part 5: "The Carpet" to "Take Your Daughter To Work Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam's IM chats from ep. 2.14 "The Carpet" to 2.18 "Take Your Daughter To Work Day"

**21\. The Carpet**

Friday, January 27, 2006 8:21am

**pambeesly:** you're back!

**jimhalpert:** I am

**pambeesly:** you have no idea how happy I am to see you when I look up

**jimhalpert:** well, you have no idea how happy I am that Kelly is in a different room

**pambeesly:** why, what's wrong with Kelly?

**jimhalpert:** other than being Scranton's version of a Valley Girl?

**pambeesly:** really?

**jimhalpert:** there literally wasn't a single moment that she wasn't talking

**jimhalpert:** I think I now know everything about her

**pambeesly:** favorite color?

**jimhalpert:** pink

**pambeesly:** favorite movie?

**jimhalpert:** Pretty in Pink

**pambeesly:** uh-huh, okay, so I'm guessing favorite musician is also Pink?

**jimhalpert:** that's her favorite female artist, her favorite male artist is Usher

**jimhalpert:** which is also what she plans on naming her first child

**pambeesly:** you're lying to me

**jimhalpert:** oh how I wish

**pambeesly:** wow, I had no idea

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I now truly understand the term "captive audience"

**jimhalpert:** oh, and she had me try to set her up with Ryan

**pambeesly:** really? Ryan?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, cuz he's soooooo cute :-/

**pambeesly:** yikes, I assume he has no idea how she really is either

**jimhalpert:** probably not

**jimhalpert:** I give it a week

**pambeesly:** well believe me, things were equally bad out here

**pambeesly:** I never fully appreciated the wall between Michael's office and the main room until yesterday

**jimhalpert:** yeah, he managed to rearrange all my files

**pambeesly:** you're lucky he didn't fold them all into paper airplanes

**jimhalpert:** this is true

**pambeesly:** so, are you busy?

**jimhalpert:** why?

**pambeesly:** well, I haven't talked to you all week, plus you look like you need a jelly bean

**jimhalpert:** hmm, maybe I do

**pambeesly:** so maybe you should come get one

**jimhalpert:** maybe I will

**pambeesly:** :-)

* * *

**22\. Boys and Girls**

Thursday, February 2, 2006 4:12pm

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey

**pambeesly:** what's up?

**jimhalpert:** eh, just stalling until 5 like usual

**pambeesly:** yeah, same here, I'm on a 4-game winning streak in Freecell

**jimhalpert:** awesome

**jimhalpert:** hey, I didn't mean to get that way in the kitchen earlier

**pambeesly:** I know you didn't

**jimhalpert:** and it's a bit hypocritical of me to lecture

**jimhalpert:** I'm not exactly living my dream right now

**pambeesly:** no, you weren't lecturing, you were just being a friend

**jimhalpert:** you just love art so much

**jimhalpert:** and I think you'd be happy if you did more of it

**pambeesly:** yeah

**pambeesly:** it's just one of those things

**pambeesly:** something comes up and that's what always ends up on the back burner

**jimhalpert:** I know that one

**pambeesly:** if I had known about that internship before we set a date

**jimhalpert:** yeah, the timing wasn't great

**pambeesly:** probably would have found a reason not to do it then either

**jimhalpert:** maybe, maybe not

**pambeesly:** there are some summer classes at the community center

**pambeesly:** they're pretty inexpensive and it would be at night

**pambeesly:** and a couple start in July

**jimhalpert:** well, I think you already know what I think of that ;-)

**pambeesly:** it's not as much ‘real world' experience as that internship

**pambeesly:** but it's something

**jimhalpert:** maybe you should take an oath

**pambeesly:** an oath?

**jimhalpert:** yes, repeat after me

**jimhalpert:** "I, Pamela Beesly"

**pambeesly:** are you really making me do this?

**jimhalpert:** yes ;-)

**pambeesly:** fine, I, Pamela Beesly

**jimhalpert:** "swear on my Dunder Mifflin employee handbook that I have never read"

**pambeesly:** swear on the DM handbook

**jimhalpert:** "that I will take summer art classes at the community center regardless of any circumstances save death or severe illness"

**pambeesly:** that I will take summer art classes unless I'm dead or really sick

**jimhalpert:** okay, good enough

**jimhalpert:** "and if I don't take the classes my punishment will be to kiss Michael Scott or Dwight Schrute on the lips"

**pambeesly:** wow, do I have no other options, like getting a lashing or having to shave my head?

**jimhalpert:** nope

**pambeesly:** fine, if I don't take the classes, I'll kiss Michael or Dwight on the lips

**jimhalpert:** :-) okay

**pambeesly:** I'm surprised typing that didn't make my keyboard burst into flames

**jimhalpert:** I certainly have some incriminating evidence if I ever want to blackmail you

**pambeesly:** no, you don't, because you're going to promise you won't tell anyone about this oath, or what my punishment is

**pambeesly:** and if you do, then you will have to kiss Dwight on the lips

**jimhalpert:** ah, c'mon, I gave you the Michael option

**pambeesly:** I guess I'm not as nice as you :-p

**jimhalpert:** fine, I'll promise not to tell anyone

**pambeesly:** okay, we have a deal then

**jimhalpert:** good

* * *

**23\. Valentine's Day**

Wednesday, February 15, 2006 10:12am

**jimhalpert:** morning

**pambeesly:** morning

**jimhalpert:** so, how do you think Michael's trip to New York went?

**pambeesly:** well, no one from corporate has called yet, so that's usually a sign that it wasn't a total disaster

**jimhalpert:** yeah, sounds like it might have gone well, based on that

**pambeesly:** I wonder if he showed the video

**jimhalpert:** what video?

**pambeesly:** remember when he brought in his video camera last week?

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**pambeesly:** he made a video to show corporate, I believe he called it "The Faces of Scranton."

**jimhalpert:** uh-oh

**pambeesly:** yeah, I know

**jimhalpert:** dang, I didn't put on any makeup that day either

**pambeesly:** :-D

**pambeesly:** how was your Valentine's day?

**jimhalpert:** eh, pretty dull, all my friends apparently went and got girlfriends on me

**jimhalpert:** so it was just me and a fridge full of beer

**pambeesly:** sounds better than my night

**jimhalpert:** really?

**pambeesly:** I guess when I told Roy not to spend too much on V-day, he took it to mean "don't spend anything at all"

**jimhalpert:** sorry

**pambeesly:** it's no big deal

**pambeesly:** it's just a Hallmark holiday anyway

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**jimhalpert:** so no one got you anything?

**pambeesly:** well, you know, people handed out candy, and Michael had those classy plastic roses

**jimhalpert:** ah, yes

**jimhalpert:** so I guess you haven't looked in your top drawer yet

**pambeesly:** no, why?

**jimhalpert:** just a hunch

**jimhalpert:** you like it then?

**pambeesly:** omg!

**pambeesly:** wow, you might have topped last year

**jimhalpert:** I do what I can

**jimhalpert:** sorry it's late

**pambeesly:** that's okay, it's perfect

**jimhalpert:** Happy day after Valentine's day

**pambeesly:** you too :-)

* * *

**24\. Dwight's Speech**

Saturday, March 4, 2006 11:05am

**pambeesly signed in at 11:05am**

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey, happy Saturday

**pambeesly:** whoohoo

**pambeesly:** up to anything good this weekend?

**jimhalpert:** not really, just chilling

**pambeesly:** yeah, me too

**pambeesly:** I still can't believe you're going to Australia

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I can't either, it's going to be an experience

**jimhalpert:** I can see you typing down there

**pambeesly:** oh, it's nothing

**jimhalpert:** what?

**pambeesly:** just gonna ask you something, but never mind

**jimhalpert:** come on, what?

**pambeesly:** are you missing my wedding on purpose?

**jimhalpert:** no, I'm not

**jimhalpert:** it was kind of a spur of the moment purchase

**jimhalpert:** the ticket

**pambeesly:** and you just happen to be leaving 2 days before?

**jimhalpert:** I really wasn't thinking about the date

**pambeesly:** no?

**jimhalpert:** no, I just wasn't thinking about it

**pambeesly:** I have a really hard time believing that

**jimhalpert:** well I don't know what to tell you

**pambeesly:** if there's something you want to say, I wished you'd say it

**pambeesly:** because you have to have a better reason than "I spaced out the date."

**jimhalpert:** I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's the reason

**jimhalpert:** I just wanted to book a ticket, that's the date the travel agent said, and I said okay

**jimhalpert:** and if you don't believe me, then you don't believe me

**pambeesly:** no, I believe you

**pambeesly:** sorry

**jimhalpert:** it's okay

**pambeesly:** I just never thought you wouldn't be there

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I know

**pambeesly:** I really wish you were gonna be there

**jimhalpert:** you're going to be so busy that day

**jimhalpert:** you probably won't even notice I'm not there

**pambeesly:** :-/ I doubt that

**jimhalpert:** well I'm gonna log off

**pambeesly:** okay, I probably am too

**jimhalpert:** have a good weekend

**jimhalpert:** I'll see you Monday

**pambeesly:** yeah, you too

**jimhalpert signed off at 11:24am**

* * *

**25\. Take Your Daughter to Work Day**

Friday, March 10, 2006  9:13am

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** good morning

**pambeesly:** how's it going?

**jimhalpert:** fine, little quiet compared to yesterday

**pambeesly:** yeah, I know

**pambeesly:** so I have a question

**jimhalpert:** yeah?

**pambeesly:** how did you get to be so good with kids?

**jimhalpert:** I'm good with kids?

**pambeesly:** you're great with kids

**jimhalpert:** I don't know, just am, I guess

**pambeesly:** I wish you could send some of that skill my way

**pambeesly:** I'm so awkward with them, it's embarrassing

**jimhalpert:** I saw you hit it off with Meredith's son okay

**pambeesly:** yeah, after I struck out with all the other kids

**jimhalpert:** well, I think Abby felt as awkward as you did

**jimhalpert:** and Melissa's a teenager and they're practically impossible to get along with anyway

**pambeesly:** I appreciate all that, but the fact remains that I'm generally terrible with kids

**jimhalpert:** you'll get better

**pambeesly:** maybe

**pambeesly:** so you went on a date last night?

**jimhalpert:** I did, you have good ears

**pambeesly:** sorry, I just heard you say it to Kevin and Abby

**jimhalpert:** it's cool, not like it's a big secret or anything

**pambeesly:** so . . . how was it?

**jimhalpert:** it was nice, had dinner, caught a movie

**pambeesly:** you gonna see her again?

**jimhalpert:** I don't know, she lives kind of far away, I guess we'll see

**pambeesly:** ah

**jimhalpert:** so here's some kid advice

**pambeesly:** okay

**jimhalpert:** don't dress your kids in little suits

**pambeesly:** oh my god!

**pambeesly:** I'm slowly but surely figuring out why Michael is the way he is

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I get a few clues every year, and they generally point to something related to his mother

**pambeesly:** she must be . . . I don't know what

**jimhalpert:** a female version of Michael?

**pambeesly:** great, now when I see him today I'll be imagining that

**pambeesly:** thanks

**jimhalpert:** you're welcome ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted Scene stuff:  
> Valentine's Day: There's a deleted scene where Michael hands out cheap plastic rose to all the office women with the message "Me So Thorny" attached. ([watch here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/156919224264/shame-this-scene-was-cut-from-216-valentines))  
> Take Your Daughter To Work Day: I'm going ahead and assuming Jim's date was with Brenda-something-from-corporate (who we saw in "Booze Cruise" and who Jim called and asked out in "The Carpet"), thus Jim here saying that she lives kinda far away.


	6. Part 6: "Michael's Birthday" to "Casino Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam's IM chats from ep 2.19 "Michael's Birthday" to ep 2.22 "Casino Night"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the IM program being used is AOL Instant Messenger, which had [these 16 emoticons](http://elouai.com/aim-smiley.php), it's especially important for the "Drug Testing" chapter

**26\. Michael's Birthday**

Thursday, March 16, 2006,  9:34am

**jimhalpert:** so here's something I never ever thought I would say

**pambeesly:** ?

**jimhalpert:** I had fun at Michael's birthday party

**pambeesly:** wow, I think you've finally snapped

**jimhalpert:** have I?

**pambeesly:** no, j/k, I had a lot of fun too

**jimhalpert:** good call on the Night Swept set

**pambeesly:** what did I tell you?

**jimhalpert:** um, I believe your exact words were "The more it sounds like a cheesy 80's movie, the more Michael will love it"

**pambeesly:** and I was right, wasn't I?

**jimhalpert:** yes, you were

**jimhalpert:** congrats on your intimate knowledge of Michael Scott

**pambeesly:** oh god

**pambeesly:** please don't ever use ‘intimate' and ‘Michael' in the same sentence again

**jimhalpert:** I knew that would get you ;-)

**pambeesly:** :-p

**pambeesly:** so, did you use that fabric softener last night?

**jimhalpert:** why are you so fascinated with my use of fabric softener?

**jimhalpert:** is it so wrong that I like my sheets to smell like a fresh spring breeze?

**jimhalpert:** it's not funny

**pambeesly:** sorry, sorry, I know you take it seriously

**pambeesly:** I don't think I've seen Roy touch even a dryer sheet in all the time we've lived together

**pambeesly:** so I guess I assumed guys are just that way

**jimhalpert:** well, you know what happens when you assume

**pambeesly:** don't actually type it out

**jimhalpert:** you make an ASS out of U and ME

**pambeesly:** such a dork

**jimhalpert:** yes, but I'm a dork with great smelling clothes ;-)

**pambeesly:** so, do you have any other metrosexual tendencies I should know about?

**jimhalpert:** what is this? calling me metrosexual?

**pambeesly:** do you use facial moisturizer or get pedicures on the weekends?

**jimhalpert:** um, I think my shaving cream has some sort of something in it

**jimhalpert:** and I only get pedies on very special occasions ;-)

**pambeesly:** oh really?

**jimhalpert:** yes, in fact I haven't ever had an occasion special enough to warrant getting one

**pambeesly:** ah

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**pambeesly:** maybe next year for Michael's b-day we can go to a spa, and all get manies and pedies

**jimhalpert:** wow, and here I thought you didn't want any more intimate knowledge of Michael, now you want to go with a spa with him

**pambeesly:** no, no, I mean everyone, not just Michael

**jimhalpert:** you wanna take a mud bath with him?

**pambeesly:** stop it

**jimhalpert:** get his-and-her shiatsu massages?

**pambeesly:** I will close this window if you don't stop

**jimhalpert:** just remind him that the cucumber slices are for the eyes, not for eating

**pambeesly:** okay, I'm going now

**jimhalpert:** and the green facial mask isn't guacamole

**pambeesly:** good bye

**pambeesly signed off at** **9:54am**

**pambeesly signed in at** **10:01am**

**pambeesly:** are you going to behave now?

**jimhalpert:** yes, but only because I don't know what else they do at a spa

**pambeesly:** okay

**jimhalpert:** oh wait, how could I forget!

**jimhalpert:** waxing!

**pambeesly:** please hold while I block you from my buddy list

**jimhalpert:** :-D hehe

* * *

**27\. Drug Testing**

Thursday, April 27, 2006, 1:35pm

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**pambeesly:** so, what's up

**jimhalpert:** :-/

**pambeesly:** are you actually not going to type?

**jimhalpert:** :-X

**pambeesly:** you know, since messaging isn't really talking out loud, you are allowed to do it under jinx

**jimhalpert:** 0:-)

**pambeesly:** wow, you're really being hardcore about this, aren't you

**jimhalpert:** ;-)

**pambeesly:** are you making many sales today?

**jimhalpert:** :-(

**pambeesly:** yeah, didn't think so ;-)

**jimhalpert:** :-P

**pambeesly:** your performance in the conference room was quite impressive, if I may say

**jimhalpert:** :-D

**pambeesly:** you're pretty quick on your feet about things like that, I'm a little envious

**jimhalpert:** ;-)

**pambeesly:** so who's Brenda?

**jimhalpert:** :-X

**pambeesly:** oh, right, I'm limited to "yes no" questions, aren't I?

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**pambeesly:** is she who you went out with a few weeks ago?

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**pambeesly:** have you been seeing her since then?

**jimhalpert:** :-(

**pambeesly:** ah, I figured, since she didn't have your extension

**jimhalpert:** :-/

**pambeesly:** so do you know what Dwight's up to

**jimhalpert:** :-o :-)

**pambeesly:** care to share

**jimhalpert:** :-X

**pambeesly:** oh yeah, I keep forgetting

**pambeesly:** why didn't you go get a coke during lunch?

**jimhalpert:** :-/

**pambeesly:** I can only assume you're kind of enjoying this "can't talk" situation

**jimhalpert:** :-$

**pambeesly:** I'm pretty sure the machines in the lobby have Cokes

**jimhalpert:** :-/

**pambeesly:** not gonna go get one?

**jimhalpert:** 8-)

**pambeesly:** you are an odd one, Jim Halpert

**jimhalpert:** ;-)

**pambeesly:** but I like you anyways

**jimhalpert:** :-D

* * *

**28\. Conflict Resolution**

Saturday, May 6, 2006 1:25pm

**jimhalpert signed in at 1:25pm**

**jimhalpert:** hey

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** how's it going?

**pambeesly:** okay

**jimhalpert:** yeah, same here

**pambeesly:** cool

**pambeesly:** how did your doctor's appointment go?

**jimhalpert:** fine, everything checked out ok

**pambeesly:** that's good

**jimhalpert:** so hey

**pambeesly:** ?

**jimhalpert:** about that complaint thing

**pambeesly:** it's really okay

**jimhalpert:** I wasn't even really complaining, I was just talking

**jimhalpert:** I forget it's Toby's job to write down stuff like that

**pambeesly:** I'm just embarrassed at the way I treated Angela all day

**pambeesly:** you even tried to warn me

**jimhalpert:** yeah, but I let you think it was her all day

**jimhalpert:** I should have just told you

**pambeesly:** yeah, but it's done now

**pambeesly:** and I'm really not mad

**jimhalpert:** okay

**pambeesly:** Roy is involved, btw

**jimhalpert:** ?

**pambeesly:** in the kitchen, I kind of made it sound like he hasn't done anything

**pambeesly:** but really, he's done a lot

**jimhalpert:** I'm sure he has

**pambeesly:** sometimes I just want it to be June 11th

**pambeesly:** then everything can get back to normal

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I can understand that

**pambeesly:** whenever you get married, I highly recommend eloping

**jimhalpert:** ha, well, that's not happening in the foreseeable future, but thanks for the tip

**pambeesly:** Roy's suggested just going to the court house a few times

**jimhalpert:** well, for the sake of your guests, I'm going to encourage resisting that urge

**pambeesly:** oh, no, I'm in way too deep now, it's just a fleeting thought

**jimhalpert:** well, like you said, just a few more weeks, and things will get back to normal

**pambeesly:** yeah

**jimhalpert:** okay, I'm off

**pambeesly:** okay, have a good weekend

**jimhalpert:** thanks, you too

**jimhalpert:** see ya Monday

**jimhalpert signed off at 1:47pm**

* * *

**29\. Casino Night  
**

Thursday, May 11, 2006 11:35am

**pambeesly:** so, I can't decide if you're that convincing or if Dwight is just that gullible

**pambeesly:** because I think he really does think you moved the coat rack

**jimhalpert:** I'm gonna go with a little of both

**pambeesly:** that may have been your best prank ever

**jimhalpert:** well, it would have been nothing without your fast thinking

**pambeesly:** thanks

**pambeesly:** excited for Casino Night?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I mean, as excited as I ever get for company events

**jimhalpert:** you?

**pambeesly:** I'm pretty excited

**pambeesly:** I'm not gonna lie, I'm good at card games

**jimhalpert:** oh really?

**jimhalpert:** well, I always beat my friends at poker, so I'm not so bad either

**pambeesly:** ah, well, you'll have to prove that tonight

**pambeesly:** in fact, I'm going to challenge you to a poker game

**pambeesly:** just you and me

**jimhalpert:** okay

**pambeesly:** and bring some tissues because you're gonna leave the table crying

**jimhalpert:** wow, you're talking an awful big game there, Beesly

**pambeesly:** just be prepared

**jimhalpert:** well, I accept the challenge

**jimhalpert:** but I'm going to forego the tissues

**pambeesly:** ;-)

**pambeesly:** oh, I keep forgetting to tell you, Jan wants you to call her

**jimhalpert:** okay

**jimhalpert:** did she say why?

**pambeesly:** no, and she didn't sound too urgent, just said call her sometime

**pambeesly:** I'm gonna guess it's Michael related

**jimhalpert:** yeah, usually is

**pambeesly:** oop, nearly lunch time

**pambeesly:** what are you doing for lunch?

**jimhalpert:** well, there's always the eternal dilemma of whether I'm gonna eat in the breakroom or in the kitchen

**jimhalpert:** right now it feels like a breakroom day

**pambeesly:** cool, maybe I'll see you there ;-)

**jimhalpert:** :-)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene stuff:  
> Drug Testing: There's a deleted scene where Pam transfers Jim a call saying it's someone named Brenda, but since Jim is under the unflinchingly rigid rules of Jinx, he can't answer the phone. He writes a note for the cameras saying "It's OK, she'll call back." ([watch here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/157211002279/another-deleted-scene-from-ep220-drug-testing))


	7. Part 7: "Gay Witch Hunt" to "Initiation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Jim and Pam's AIM chats from ep 3.01 "Gay Witch Hunt" to 3.05 "Initiation".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, readers, we've reached the emotional roller coaster that was Season 3, and so the format of the fic is slightly different. The chats will be between Jim and Pam whenever it's plausible, otherwise they'll be chatting with other people. Pam will be chatting with her mom (I named her Jean, and I'm gonna stick with that even though on the show she's Helene) while Jim will be talking to various people.

**30\. Gay Witch Hunt  
**

Friday, August 18, 2006 4:07pm

**maloney1969:** Jim?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah

 **maloney1969:** hey, it's Kevin

 **maloney1969:** Malone, from Scranton

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I know

 **jimhalpert:** how ya doing, man?

 **maloney1969:** good, how's Connecticut?

 **jimhalpert:** pretty good, little faster paced than Scranton, but good

 **maloney1969:** cool

 **maloney1969:** hey, I saw your gaydar

 **maloney1969:** hehe

 **jimhalpert:** ah yeah, Dwight and Michael called me about it, I couldn't resist

 **jimhalpert:** so what's up?

 **maloney1969:** we're trying to get a fantasy football league together

 **maloney1969:** wanted to know if you wanted in

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, sure, that sounds great

 **jimhalpert:** who all's gonna be in it?

 **maloney1969:** Toby and Ryan

 **maloney1969:** Ryan got your old job btw

 **jimhalpert:** I figured

 **maloney1969:** and Lonny and Darryl

 **maloney1969:** I don't think Roy's in, he's kinda off in his own world

 **maloney1969:** ever since Pam called it off

 **jimhalpert:** called what off?

 **maloney1969:** the wedding

 **maloney1969:** she called if off like 3 days before, never said why

 **maloney1969:** you didn't hear about that?

 **jimhalpert:** oh

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I'd heard

 **jimhalpert:** sorry, I was just spacing out there

 **maloney1969:** the band was really pumped about the gig too, it was a bummer

 **jimhalpert:** sounds tragic

 **jimhalpert:** so, what do I need to do

 **jimhalpert:** for the fantasy football

 **maloney1969:** you have the same email address, right?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I do

 **maloney1969:** I'll send you the account info

 **jimhalpert:** cool, well, I gotta go, later Kev

 **maloney1969:** later Jim

* * *

**31\. The Convention**

Friday, September 29, 2006  7:51pm

 **jeaniebee:** hey hun

 **pambeesly:** hey mom

 **jeaniebee:** so, how'd it go?

 **pambeesly:** what?

 **jeaniebee:** your date, silly

 **pambeesly:** oh yeah

 **pambeesly:** um

 **jeaniebee:** wow, that good huh?

 **pambeesly:** it probably didn't help that the cameras AND Kelly were there

 **pambeesly:** but definitely no spark

 **pambeesly:** not even anything close to resembling a spark

 **jeaniebee:** sounds awkward

 **pambeesly:** yeah, but I guess it was good experience

 **jeaniebee:** definitely, if I remember correctly, you were still in braces on your last "first date"

 **pambeesly:** thanks for the reminder

 **jeaniebee:** just teasing you, dear

 **pambeesly:** I know :-)

 **pambeesly:** so Michael went to Philly today to a paper convention

 **pambeesly:** and I guess Jim was there

 **jeaniebee:** really

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I mean, of course, he's the assistant manager in Stamford

 **pambeesly:** I forget we still work for the same company sometimes

 **jeaniebee:** so, did you hear how he's doing or anything?

 **pambeesly:** I'll probably get a full report from Michael on every little detail of the convention on Monday

 **pambeesly:** maybe news about Jim will be scattered in there

 **jeaniebee:** maybe you should send him an email sometime

 **jeaniebee:** I'm sure he'd like to hear from you

 **pambeesly:** yeah, maybe, I don't know

 **jeaniebee:** if you want to, of course

 **pambeesly:** yeah

 **pambeesly:** so I think I'm gonna cook some dinner, I didn't eat much on my date tonight.

 **jeaniebee:** okay, I love you honey

 **jeaniebee:** and I think you were pretty brave, going on that blind date set up by Kelly of all people

 **pambeesly:** thanks mom

 **pambeesly:** love you too

 **jeaniebee:** night

 **pambeesly:** night

* * *

**32\. The Coup**

Tuesday, October 3, 2006  9:34am

 **kfilippelli:** get any COD practice in last night?

 **jimhalpert:** um no

 **jimhalpert:** my apartment is remaining neutral in the war, so no fighting allowed

 **kfilippelli:** aw, too bad, you probably needed it

 **jimhalpert:** why, we're not playing again today, are we?

 **kfilippelli:** no, but I predict we will by the end of the week

 **jimhalpert:** that's super

 **kfilippelli:** you've really never played call of duty?

 **jimhalpert:** My ex-roommate had it on his Xbox, but I never played it

 **jimhalpert:** and Scranton is pretty consistently DM's worst or 2nd worst branch, so introducing video games there would probably not be a good idea

 **kfilippelli:** eh, they might as well, since it's probably going to be closed down by the end of the year anyway

 **jimhalpert:** where did you heard that?

 **kfilippelli:** that's just the word that's been going around since Wallace became CFO

 **kfilippelli:** part of his restructuring plan

 **kfilippelli:** plus when Jan came in I heard her complaining about the manager making everyone watch a movie?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, sounds about right for Michael

 **kfilippelli:** and I guess one of the employees talked to her about taking over the branch

 **kfilippelli:** Dwayne or something

 **jimhalpert:** Dwight

 **kfilippelli:** yeah, Dwight

 **kfilippelli:** does that sound like something he would do?

 **jimhalpert:** um, yes and no

 **jimhalpert:** he's fiercely loyal to Michael, but he's also a megalomaniac

 **kfilippelli:** that sounds like an oxymoron

 **jimhalpert:** Dwight's oxymoronic alright

 **jimhalpert:** so Jan wasn't mad to see us playing video games?

 **kfilippelli:** I guess with our numbers she's willing to forgive that

 **kfilippelli:** plus Josh is in real good with Wallace, they go golfing sometimes

 **jimhalpert:** huh

 **jimhalpert:** oh no

 **jimhalpert:** I thought you said we weren't gonna play today

 **kfilippelli:** guess I was wrong

 **jimhalpert:** any quick tips before we start?

 **kfilippelli:** just start saying your prayers Halpert

 **jimhalpert:** great, thanks

 **kfilippelli:** :-)

* * *

**33\. Grief Counseling**

Thursday, October 12, 2006  7:23pm

**jeaniebee:** hey

 **pambeesly:** hi mom

 **jeaniebee:** how was your day?

 **pambeesly:** um, it was interesting

 **pambeesly:** Ed Truck, the regional manager before Michael, died

 **jeaniebee:** that's sad to hear

 **pambeesly:** so of course, Michael held a meeting and we all got to watch him struggle to accept the reality and finality of death

 **jeaniebee:** that sounds like what you went through when Grandpop died

 **jeaniebee:** of course, you were 10

 **pambeesly:** 10's about right for Michael

 **pambeesly:** but during the session he wanted us to recall our own experiences with death

 **pambeesly:** so I recounted Million Dollar Baby, but he never caught on

 **jeaniebee:** :-D

 **pambeesly:** then he found a dead bird outside the building, so I made it a coffin and we had a service for it

 **jeaniebee:** wow

 **pambeesly:** yeah, it's just part of the job, answer phones, send faxes, coordinate bird funerals

 **jeaniebee:** sounds like something Jim would have done

 **pambeesly:** yeah, it does, doesn't it

 **pambeesly:** I miss him

 **jeaniebee:** I'm sure you do

 **pambeesly:** especially days like today

 **jeaniebee:** not to sound cliché, but he really is just a phone call away

 **pambeesly:** I know, I've memorized his Stamford number from looking it up on the company directory so many times

 **pambeesly:** can't ever bring myself to dial that last digit, though

 **jeaniebee:** it's hard, but waiting longer isn't going to make it easier

 **pambeesly:** yeah, you're right

 **jeaniebee:** I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm just saying

 **pambeesly:** no, you're not pressuring

 **jeaniebee:** but I think you will when you're ready

 **pambeesly:** yeah, but I need a push sometimes, you know

 **jeaniebee:** I know, I am your mother after all ;-)

 **jeaniebee:** oh dear, your father's having a washing machine crisis again

 **pambeesly:** wow, I'm surprised he's still allowed to touch it after last time

 **jeaniebee:** he's probably not going to be allowed to anymore in about 5 minutes

 **pambeesly:** :-)

 **jeaniebee:** I love you

 **pambeesly:** love you too

 **jeaniebee:** and next time we talk, I want to hear how one throws a bird funeral ;-)

 **pambeesly:** okay :-D

* * *

**34\. Initiation**

Wednesday, October 18, 2006,  11:36am

 **pambeesly:** hi

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** been a while since I've seen a message window from you pop up

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I know

 **pambeesly:** sorry about the abrupt end to our conversation yesterday

 **jimhalpert:** it was okay, I didn't realize how late it was

 **pambeesly:** yeah, me either

 **pambeesly:** Dwight and Ryan were just getting back from a sales call

 **jimhalpert:** really?

 **pambeesly:** well, I guess the story is Dwight took Ryan to Schrute farm for some kind of initiation

 **jimhalpert:** wow

 **pambeesly:** then the sales call didn't go well, so they went drinking

 **jimhalpert:** hmm

 **pambeesly:** did Dwight ever initiate you?

 **jimhalpert:** I guess you could call it an initiation, he abandoned me once at Lake Wallenpaupack

 **pambeesly:** oh no!

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, but he didn't count on the fact that I had gone camping there every summer since I was 8 so I knew where the nearest ranger station was

 **pambeesly:** oops

 **jimhalpert:** and a piece of paper flew out of his car, so I reported him for littering

 **pambeesly:** nice

 **pambeesly:** so I realize I didn't hear much about Stamford yesterday

 **jimhalpert:** what about Stamford?

 **pambeesly:** just what it's like and how you're doing

 **jimhalpert:** um, it's okay, a bit more professional than Scranton

 **pambeesly:** which can't be too hard

 **jimhalpert:** no

 **jimhalpert:** and everyone here is reasonably well adjusted, so not as many antics

 **pambeesly:** ah

 **jimhalpert:** actually, the guy in front of me, Andy, he's a little nutty

 **pambeesly:** oh yeah?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, try to picture a combination of Michael AND Dwight

 **pambeesly:** I don't think I should, my head might spontaneously combust

 **jimhalpert:** :-D

 **jimhalpert:** but they sell a lot more paper here, so I'm working harder

 **pambeesly:** that's good, right?

 **jimhalpert:** I guess, it's not like paper is any more exciting here in Stamford

 **pambeesly:** you don't have magic Connecticut paper?

 **jimhalpert:** you're thinking of Rhode Island paper

 **jimhalpert:** RI paper is really where it's at

 **pambeesly:** :-D

 **pambeesly:** hey, I forgot to tell you yesterday

 **pambeesly:** I'm taking some art classes

 **jimhalpert:** really?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, it's just basic classes, but I'm actually learning a lot

 **jimhalpert:** that's really great Pam :-)

 **pambeesly:** thanks :-)

 **jimhalpert:** oop, almost lunch time

 **pambeesly:** ham and cheese in the breakroom?

 **jimhalpert:** I'm actually going out to lunch with my boss, not sure where

 **pambeesly:** oh, well, have fun

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I'll try

 **pambeesly:** and hey, you can message me anytime

 **pambeesly:** Scranton hasn't gotten any more exciting

 **jimhalpert:** okay

 **jimhalpert:** have a good day

 **pambeesly:** you too

 **jimhalpert signed off at** **11:58am**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene stuff:  
> The Coup: there's a deleted scene where Jan walks into Stamford while the staff is playing Call of Duty but she doesn't seem to care, unlike "Movie Mondays" in Scranton.


	8. Part 8: "Diwali" to "The Convict"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into Jim and Pam's AIM chats, from ep 3.06 "Diwali" to 3.09 "The Convict"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when Jim gave "Larissa Halpert" as his emergency contact in "The Fight"? For this fic I made her Jim's younger sister (apparently Larissa was confirmed to be Jim's sister in "Niagara"?) I'm just going to ignore that the show gave Jim two jerky brothers...

**35\. Diwali**

Monday, October 23, 2006, 4:51pm

**jimhalpert:** hey

**pambeesly:** hey

**jimhalpert:** how are you?

**pambeesly:** good

**pambeesly:** as good as I can be on a Monday that is :-/

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I hear ya

**jimhalpert:** do anything fun this weekend?

**pambeesly:** um, we all went to this Diwali celebration on Friday

**pambeesly:** it's an Indian festival, Kelly invited the whole office

**jimhalpert:** wow I bet that was interesting

**jimhalpert:** given Michael's track record with any kind of cultural event

**pambeesly:** yeah, and Ryan meeting Kelly's parents

**jimhalpert:** really?

**jimhalpert:** they're still together?

**pambeesly:** yeah sad to say

**jimhalpert:** wow

**jimhalpert:** so, sorry I didn't reply to your text

**pambeesly:** no big deal

**jimhalpert:** I was a little inebriated :-/

**pambeesly:** I forgot I had sent it

**pambeesly:** really?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, long story

**jimhalpert:** actually no, it's a short story

**jimhalpert:** Jim was pressured into taking several shots of Jager by a coworker

**pambeesly:** uh-oh

**jimhalpert:** and you can probably figure out the rest

**pambeesly:** sounds like you're getting settled in and making friends, though

**pambeesly:** that's good

**jimhalpert:** yeah, I suppose

**jimhalpert:** so what did Michael do?

**pambeesly:** huh?

**jimhalpert:** in your text, you said Michael did something crazy, what did he do?

**pambeesly:** oh, well, like you said, Michael + culture = disaster

**pambeesly:** just typical Michael stuff, kinda had to be there, y'know?

**jimhalpert:** yeah

**jimhalpert:** well, I'm heading out, have a good week, Pam

**pambeesly:** you too

**jimhalpert signed off at 5:02 pm**

* * *

**36\. Branch Closing**

Thursday, November 9, 2006, 5:48pm

**sweetlarissa:** hey

**jimhalpert:** hey, sis

**sweetlarissa:** did you get those apartment listings I sent?

**jimhalpert:** I did, thanks, really saved me some time

**sweetlarissa:** are you sure you don't need me to come out there to help you?

**sweetlarissa:** it wouldn't be a big deal to borrow Matt's truck

**jimhalpert:** really, I'm okay, they gave me a check for moving expenses, which is more than enough to buy a new TV and bed

**jimhalpert:** which are pretty much the only two things I bought here

**jimhalpert:** everything else will fit in my car

**sweetlarissa:** that's . . . kinda sad

**jimhalpert:** oh, be quiet

**jimhalpert:** hey, is Cooper's still open?

**sweetlarissa:** um, yeah, I'm sure it always will be, why?

**jimhalpert:** just thinking about taking someone there

**sweetlarissa:** who?

**jimhalpert:** oh, one of my coworkers, Karen

**jimhalpert:** she kind of asked me out, but we're both busy with moving, so I thought I'd take her out when we got to Scranton

**sweetlarissa:** hmmm

**jimhalpert:** what?

**sweetlarissa:** did she ask you out before or after you found out the branch was closing?

**jimhalpert:** why does it matter?

**sweetlarissa:** just, interesting timing

**sweetlarissa:** considering who you'll be working with again in about a week . . .

**jimhalpert:** this has nothing to do with Pam

**sweetlarissa:** you sure?

**jimhalpert:** I've talked to Pam a total of, oh, 3 times since I moved

**jimhalpert:** and none of those conversations consisted of the words "I miss you, Jim"

**jimhalpert:** "maybe we can get together sometime, Jim"

**jimhalpert:** "hey, Jim, let me tell you why I canceled my wedding 3 days before but then never called you"

**sweetlarissa:** did you ever think of saying any of those kind of things to her?

**jimhalpert:** I did, for 3 years

**jimhalpert:** and she never gave me any indication she felt anything for me

**sweetlarissa:** she kissed you back, didn't she?

**jimhalpert:** I don't even remember anymore

**sweetlarissa:** Oh, c'mon, Jim, yes you do

**sweetlarissa:** don't pull this "don't care" routine

**sweetlarissa:** if you didn't care, you wouldn't be freaking out about coming back

**jimhalpert:** she's clearly moving on

**jimhalpert:** it's about time I do too

**jimhalpert:** and I like Karen

**sweetlarissa:** okay

**jimhalpert:** do I need your permission to date her?

**sweetlarissa:** I just want you to date her because you like her, not for any other reasons

**jimhalpert:** okay

**jimhalpert:** are you working toward getting a relationship advice column in the Times-Tribune?

**sweetlarissa:** shoot, you found me out!

**sweetlarissa:** I mostly want to see the pseudonyms people come up with

**sweetlarissa:** like "Sleepless in Scranton"

**jimhalpert:** weak, how about "Down and Out in Dunmore"

**sweetlarissa:** "Wildly Bored in Wilkes Barre"

**jimhalpert:** "Critical Condition in Carbondale"

**sweetlarissa:** :-)

**jimhalpert:** you know who's pretty good at coming up with names?

**sweetlarissa:** who?

**sweetlarissa:** don't leave me hanging here

**jimhalpert:** nevermind

**sweetlarissa:** who?

**jimhalpert:** oh, I was gonna say dad

**sweetlarissa:** Dad? no way

**jimhalpert:** yeah, that's why I said nevermind

**sweetlarissa:** okay, well, I better go get some dinner going

**jimhalpert:** me too

**sweetlarissa:** see you this weekend?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, definitely

**sweetlarissa:** hey, I for one am happy you're coming back

**jimhalpert:** well, it's worth it to be there to make sure you're staying out of trouble

**sweetlarissa:** :-p

* * *

**37\. The Merger**

Wednesday, November 15 2006, 8:34pm

**jeaniebee:** hey honey

**pambeesly:** hey mom

**jeaniebee:** how are you?

**pambeesly:** fine

**jeaniebee:** big day today, right?

**pambeesly:** yeah, it was pretty crazy

**pambeesly:** one person from Stamford already quit

**jeaniebee:** wow

**pambeesly:** yeah, I somehow doubt they'll be the only one :-/

**jeaniebee:** how's Jim? ;-)

**pambeesly:** fine I guess

**jeaniebee:** he was happy to see you, right?

**pambeesly:** yeah, he seemed happy

**jeaniebee:** good :-)

**jeaniebee:** so, did you ask him out or anything?

**pambeesly:** I asked him to coffee, but he's pretty busy, moving and all

**jeaniebee:** is something wrong?

**jeaniebee:** Pam?

**pambeesly:** he's dating someone

**pambeesly:** someone else that transferred from Stamford

**jeaniebee:** what?

**pambeesly:** her name is Karen

**pambeesly:** and of course she's beautiful

**jeaniebee:** oh, sweetie

**pambeesly:** perfect hair and perfect skin

**jeaniebee:** so, what, did he introduce her as his girlfriend?

**pambeesly:** not exactly

**pambeesly:** he stopped me in the parking lot and told me he "sort of started seeing someone"

**pambeesly:** I don't think he even knows that I know it's her

**pambeesly:** but it was obvious, I saw her rubbing his back and stuff

**jeaniebee:** do you think they're serious?

**jeaniebee:** he was only there for 6 months

**jeaniebee:** plus "sort of seeing someone" doesn't sound too serious

**pambeesly:** she moved here with him

**pambeesly:** sounds pretty serious to me

**pambeesly:** I should have known

**jeaniebee:** there's no way you could have known

**pambeesly:** he was so distant the couple times we talked

**pambeesly:** I should have known something was up

**jeaniebee:** it's only his first day back

**jeaniebee:** and you know how quickly things can change

**jeaniebee:** don't give up

**pambeesly:** okay

**pambeesly:** I should probably go work on my art assignment

**jeaniebee:** okay, I love you

**pambeesly:** love you too

**jeaniebee:** and don't give up, okay?

**pambeesly:** I won't

* * *

**38\. The Convict**

Friday, December 1, 2006, 9:16am

**jimhalpert:** so

**pambeesly:** ?

**jimhalpert:** was it a love match?

**pambeesly:** um well, we had a lovely elevator ride down, and a short walk to my car

**pambeesly:** where for some reason he danced like that irritating old guy from the 6-flags commercials

**jimhalpert:** :-D

**pambeesly:** but then we agreed to see other people

**jimhalpert:** aw, at least you'll always have that banjo serenade

**pambeesly:** yes, we will . . .

**pambeesly:** so, how exactly did that happen?

**jimhalpert:** how did what happen?

**pambeesly:** what series of events transpired that resulted in Andy hitting on me in pig latin?

**jimhalpert:** oh that!

**jimhalpert:** ;-)

**pambeesly:** :-p

**jimhalpert:** um, he called me

**jimhalpert:** and when I say called, I mean he literally called me from his desk right over there

**jimhalpert:** and asked if I could help him hook up with any of the office women

**jimhalpert:** I figured you'd be the best sport about it

**pambeesly:** and your "help" consisted of telling him everything that annoys me to no end?

**jimhalpert:** yeah, and he nearly won you over

**jimhalpert:** imagine what would have happened if I gave him good advice?

**pambeesly:** shut-up

**jimhalpert:** :-)

**pambeesly:** you're gonna pay

**jimhalpert:** oh really?

**pambeesly:** yes, really, and you're going to be completely blindsided like I was

**jimhalpert:** we'll see

**pambeesly:** yes I will see it, right here from my desk, and I'll be laughing

**jimhalpert:** :-p

**pambeesly:** ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Convict: There's a deleted scene where Pam gets Jim back for pranking her by having Andy invite Jim to a "guys night out". ([watch here](http://morethanthatfic.tumblr.com/post/159086693614/though-they-often-partnered-up-to-play-pranks-on))  
> Also, in the "Branch Closing" chat, if you're not sure who Jim thinks is good at coming up with names, check out the "Health Care" chat way back in the first chapter. ;)


	9. Part 9: "A Benihana Christmas" to "The Return"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIM chats with Jim and Pam, from ep 3.10/11 "A Benihana Christmas" to 3.14 "The Return"

**39\. A Benihana Christmas**

Sunday, December 24 2006, 5:46pm

**jimhalpert signed in at 5:46pm**

**pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** Merry Night-Before-Christmas

 **pambeesly:** yeah, same to you

 **pambeesly:** just got back from some last minute shopping?

 **jimhalpert:** are you accusing me of procrastinating?

 **pambeesly:** hey, innocent question

 **jimhalpert:** well, fyi, I finished my shopping a while ago

 **jimhalpert:** I however ran out of wrapping paper

 **pambeesly:** oh no!

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, so I went to go get some and it was slim pickins

 **jimhalpert:** my choices were obnoxious cartoon reindeer who looked like they're on something

 **jimhalpert:** or teddy bears with santa hats and toy blocks that spelled out "Season's Greetings"

 **pambeesly:** please tell me you got the teddy bear one

 **jimhalpert:** I flipped a coin and ended up with the reindeer

 **pambeesly:** aw, dang

 **jimhalpert:** :-D

 **pambeesly:** hey, I'm pretty sure I found the remnants of Dwight's phone on the sidewalk across the street from the office

 **jimhalpert:** :-)

 **jimhalpert:** that was a pretty awesome prank, btw

 **jimhalpert:** how did you come up with that?

 **pambeesly:** well someone

 **pambeesly:** and I have absolutely no idea who it possibly could have been ;-) ;-)

 **pambeesly:** was sending Dwight faxes from his "future self"

 **jimhalpert:** wow, Dwight was getting faxes from the future? ;-)

 **pambeesly:** so I came up with this scenario that "Future Dwight" was in the CIA and that's how he had access to the technology to fax his "past self"

 **pambeesly:** I didn't really have a goal for the prank when I stared it, but then Stamford closed, and I thought you would be able to come up with a good finale

 **jimhalpert:** ah

 **jimhalpert:** well, good work

 **pambeesly:** thanks

 **pambeesly:** so, you and Karen doing anything special for Christmas

 **jimhalpert:** Karen?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, you know, cause you're dating

 **jimhalpert:** oh, yeah

 **jimhalpert:** I suppose she mentioned that on Thursday

 **pambeesly:** actually, I've known for a while now

 **jimhalpert:** yeah sure, I mean, it's not a secret or anything

 **jimhalpert:** anyway, she went to Connecticut, I guess her parents are there

 **pambeesly:** oh

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, and I'm making the treacherous 5 minutes drive to Dunmore to go to my parents' place

 **pambeesly:** yeah, same here

 **pambeesly:** not the Dunmore part, but the going to my parents' part

 **jimhalpert:** oh yeah, they live a ways away, don't they?

 **pambeesly:** 2 hours

 **jimhalpert:** so your journey is actually kind of treacherous

 **pambeesly:** it's fine, I'll have a flare gun with me at all times

 **jimhalpert:** oh, well, flare gun, you're all set ;-)

 **pambeesly:** :-)

 **jimhalpert:** alright, I should go, these presents aren't going to wrap themselves in this paper

 **jimhalpert:** with the strung out reindeer

 **pambeesly:** I'm really curious to see this paper

 **jimhalpert:** I'll frame an 8x10 bit of it and bring it to you on Tuesday

 **pambeesly:** yay!

 **pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** yeah?

 **pambeesly:** I just wanted to let you know that I still use my teapot

 **pambeesly:** I don't have a lot of counter space here, but it fits pretty perfectly by my stove

 **jimhalpert:** cool

 **jimhalpert:** you took everything out of it before you started using it, right?

 **pambeesly:** well, for a while my tea tasted like pencils and hot sauce ;-)

 **pambeesly:** but then I figured it out

 **jimhalpert:** :-) good

 **jimhalpert:** alright, leaving for real this time

 **pambeesly:** okay

 **jimhalpert:** Merry Christmas Pam

 **pambeesly:** Merry Christmas Jim

* * *

**40\. Back From Vacation**

Thursday, January 4, 2007, 4:07pm

**pambeesly:** Mr. Harrison from the Chamber of Commerce, Mr. Davis from the YMCA and Mrs. Giletti from the Scranton Breast Cancer Society all want you to call them.

 **jimhalpert:** okay, thanks

 **pambeesly:** sorry, there were a million messages and I figured it was easier to type all of yours out

 **jimhalpert:** no, it's fine, very efficient of you ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** I have to say out of all the awful Michael Scott parties I've attended

 **jimhalpert:** that one took the cake for "most awful"

 **pambeesly:** yeah, there are very few ways to make inventory fun, and that was definitely not one of them

 **jimhalpert:** you went missing for about half an hour there

 **pambeesly:** oh yeah, I had to run to the store real quick

 **jimhalpert:** ah

 **pambeesly:** so, is Karen all squared away with the apartment?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, she's going over there after work to sign the paper work

 **jimhalpert:** and I guess I'm helping her move in this weekend

 **pambeesly:** ah, well, stay warm

 **jimhalpert:** thanks

 **jimhalpert:** sorry about all that

 **pambeesly:** about all what?

 **jimhalpert:** bothering you with the apartment stuff

 **pambeesly:** I wasn't bothered

 **pambeesly:** everyone has disagreements from time to time

 **jimhalpert:** it just feels so, I don't know, trivial

 **pambeesly:** yeah, but you usually don't realize how trivial it is when you're in it

 **jimhalpert:** this is true

 **pambeesly:** Roy and I once had a fight about how to load the dishwasher

 **jimhalpert:** really

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I can't even remember exactly what, but he was doing something that was driving me crazy

 **pambeesly:** it was so ridiculous, and whenever we got into a petty fight after that he would mutter "dishwasher"

 **jimhalpert:** Beesly the Dishwasher Nazi

 **pambeesly:** :-p

 **pambeesly:** oh my god, 9 people have forwarded the "Sun Princess" picture to me

 **jimhalpert:** the one of Urkel Gru?

 **pambeesly:** wait . . . 10 now

 **jimhalpert:** hmm, let's see how many times I've gotten it

 **jimhalpert:** ah, only 8

 **jimhalpert:** oh wait, there's another 5 in my spam folder

 **pambeesly:** dang, I need 3 more to catch up

 **jimhalpert:** we should have an office wide pool to see who gets the most forwards of Jamaican Jan

 **pambeesly:** I'll type up a memo ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** :-)

* * *

**41\. Traveling Salesmen**

Tuesday, January 16, 2007, 3:47pm

**jimhalpert signed in at 3:47pm**

**pambeesly:** oh my god, you just missed it!

 **jimhalpert:** I was about to ask what the hell happened in the 30 minutes I was gone

 **pambeesly:** Dwight quit because he wouldn't tell Michael the reason he was late this morning

 **jimhalpert:** he quit?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I know

 **jimhalpert:** man, I've been willing him to quit for 6 years, and he finally does it the half hour I was out of the office

 **jimhalpert:** some bizarre version of Murphy's law, I guess

 **pambeesly:** how was coffee?

 **jimhalpert:** it was okay

 **pambeesly:** Phyllis and Karen went to renew the Becker account today

 **jimhalpert:** ah

 **pambeesly:** thus the hair and makeup

 **pambeesly:** you probably already knew that

 **jimhalpert:** I was actually too afraid to ask

 **jimhalpert:** but I figured it was something like that

 **jimhalpert:** or maybe I was just hoping that wasn't going to be her new look

 **pambeesly:** hey I've pulled up a photo of my watercolor

 **jimhalpert:** oh yeah, what was it of?

 **pambeesly:** it's of Francis Willard elementary school, they're having a big anniversary this year and I guess they're going to use my painting for various things

 **jimhalpert:** cool

 **pambeesly:** like calendars and posters and stuff

 **pambeesly:** I can print it out so you can see it, or you can just come look at it on my screen

 **jimhalpert:** actually, could you email it to me?

 **jimhalpert:** that way I'll have it

 **pambeesly:** oh, okay

 **jimhalpert:** thanks

 **pambeesly:** hey, you okay?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, why?

 **pambeesly:** just curious

 **jimhalpert:** it's just been a long day

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I bet

 **pambeesly:** okay, the email it on it's way

 **jimhalpert:** great

 **jimhalpert:** it's really awesome that you won that, I'm really happy for you

 **pambeesly:** thanks

 **jimhalpert:** now you're gonna get famous, just watch

 **pambeesly:** yeah right

 **jimhalpert:** could happen, you never know

 **pambeesly:** maybe :-)

* * *

**42\. The Return**

January 24 2007, 1:34pm

**jimhalpert:** did you get the number?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, he's listed himself in his own contacts list

 **pambeesly:** under "Andrew B" :-/

 **jimhalpert:** not surprising

 **jimhalpert:** and you turned up the ringtone volume?

 **pambeesly:** yup

 **jimhalpert:** excellent

 **pambeesly:** have you ever pranked Andy before?

 **jimhalpert:** once back in Stamford

 **jimhalpert:** I put his calculator in jello

 **pambeesly:** :-)

 **pambeesly:** how did he take it?

 **jimhalpert:** um, he yelled and kicked a trashcan

 **pambeesly:** oh

 **pambeesly:** eek

 **jimhalpert:** I think he was just stressed out that day, don't worry

 **pambeesly:** okay

 **jimhalpert:** okay, I'm going to stand up kind of slowly

 **jimhalpert:** you follow me, hand me the phone

 **jimhalpert:** I'll go in the kitchen, and you stand at the door and  . . . distract

 **pambeesly:** what are you talking about, I'm just going to get a cup of water

 **pambeesly:** ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** there you go :-)

 **jimhalpert:** and then you call the number in about 5 minutes

 **jimhalpert:** do you understand and accept your mission?

 **pambeesly:** yes and yes

 **jimhalpert:** good

 **jimhalpert:** alright, he looks pretty engrossed right now, so look out for your cue

 **pambeesly:** roger that

 **jimhalpert:** I'm looking forward to working with you again, Beesly

 **pambeesly:** me too, Halpert :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling Salesman: NBC aired a "newpeat" that added a storyline about Pam winning an art contest. She tells some people but no one is very enthusiastic about it, until she tells Jim (right before he goes for coffee with Karen) who is very excited for her. The "newpeat" version made it to the DVD but sadly not to Netflix. [You can catch it here (for now)](https://youtu.be/sxJAcHVq_iI)


	10. Part 10: "Ben Franklin" to "Cocktails"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the AIM chats of Jim and Pam, from ep. 3.15 "Ben Franklin" to 3.18 "Cocktails"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Jim will be chatting with his younger sister Larissa, and Pam with her mom.
> 
> Oh and remember how this was a pretty rough bunch of episodes? Yeah, these chats won't make it better, sorry!

**43\. Ben Franklin**

Wednesday, February 5 2007, 4:13pm

**jimhalpert:** hey

 **pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** you know I was just kidding, right?

 **jimhalpert:** about the dating ben franklin thing

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I know

 **jimhalpert:** you just seemed upset

 **pambeesly:** no, I wasn't

 **pambeesly:** it's just been a really weird day

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, tell me about it

 **jimhalpert:** sorry I kind of blew you off in the break room this morning

 **pambeesly:** that's okay, I understand why

 **jimhalpert:** what do you mean?

 **pambeesly:** oh, well, Karen talked to me

 **jimhalpert:** she did?

 **pambeesly:** yeah

 **jimhalpert:** what did she say?

 **pambeesly:** just that I guess you two talked about some stuff from before you went to Stamford

 **jimhalpert:** oh

 **jimhalpert:** wow, I didn't think she would talk to you about that

 **pambeesly:** no, no, it's okay

 **pambeesly:** I'm sure it's awkward for her

 **jimhalpert:** I'm sorry

 **jimhalpert:** I thought all that was going to stay between her and me, you know?

 **pambeesly:** it's okay, really

 **pambeesly:** and I understand that you probably want to cool it on the pranks and stuff

 **pambeesly:** if they make her uncomfortable

 **jimhalpert:** I really don't know what to say

 **pambeesly:** uh oh, corporate is calling, they must've heard about the concurring parties

 **jimhalpert:** I was wondering what was taking so long

 **pambeesly:** should probably log off, gotta make up for the time I spent at Phyllis' "shower"

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I do too

**pambeesly signed off at 4:21pm**

* * *

**44\. Phyllis' Wedding**

Sunday, February 11, 2007  11:13pm

 **sweetlarissa:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hey kiddo

 **jimhalpert:** how's the west coast?

 **sweetlarissa:** let me tell you, Jim

 **sweetlarissa:** Southern Cali is just the cure for Pennsy winter blues

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I'd take a vacation right now

 **sweetlarissa:** so, what up?

 **jimhalpert:** just resting

 **sweetlarissa:** oh yeah, you had that wedding yesterday didn't you?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, Phyllis officially became Mrs. Vance Refrigeration

 **jimhalpert:** paper and fridges became one, it was glorious

 **sweetlarissa:** lol :-)

 **sweetlarissa:** so...

 **jimhalpert:** ...yeah?

 **sweetlarissa:** weddings, music, cake, people dressed up

 **sweetlarissa:** makes for romance ;-) :-*

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, Karen and I had a pretty good time

 **jimhalpert:** she got on stage and sang, she's pretty good

 **sweetlarissa:** and Pam . . . .?

 **jimhalpert:** what about Pam?

 **sweetlarissa:** did you ask her to dance or anything?

 **jimhalpert:** she left early with Roy

 **sweetlarissa:** WHAT?!!

 **sweetlarissa:** that's not funny Jim!

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I'm not laughing

 **sweetlarissa:** are you kidding me?!

 **sweetlarissa:** why?!

 **jimhalpert:** I don't know

 **jimhalpert:** probably the same reason she stayed with him for 9 years the first time

 **sweetlarissa:** this doesn't make any sense

 **sweetlarissa:** you need to talk to her

 **jimhalpert:** why do I need to talk to her?

 **sweetlarissa:** I don't know

 **jimhalpert:** she's got him now

 **sweetlarissa:** because you keep ignoring her

 **jimhalpert:** no I'm not

 **sweetlarissa:** yes, you are!

 **jimhalpert:** if she had any interest in me

 **jimhalpert:** don't you think she would have said something by now?

 **sweetlarissa:** yeah, because it didn't take you 3 years to say something

 **jimhalpert:** I should probably start getting ready for bed

 **sweetlarissa:** and now you're mad at me

 **jimhalpert:** no I'm not, it's past 11 here

 **jimhalpert:** and I should go to bed

 **jimhalpert:** I'll see you when you get back

 **sweetlarissa:** please talk to her?

 **jimhalpert:** have fun on the rest of your trip

 **sweetlarissa:** please pretend you'll think about talking to her?

 **jimhalpert:** good night, Larissa

 **sweetlarissa:** night Jim

 **jimhalpert signed off at** **11:34pm**

* * *

**45\. Business School**

Friday, February 16, 2007,  6:04pm

 **jeaniebee:** hey honey

 **pambeesly:** hey mom

 **jeaniebee:** I am so sorry we couldn't make it to your show yesterday

 **jeaniebee:** your father got so sick all of a sudden

 **pambeesly:** it's really okay, you needed to take care of him

 **jeaniebee:** next time, I promise

 **pambeesly:** yeah, definitely

 **jeaniebee:** so how did it go?

 **pambeesly:** fine, it was a good experience

 **pambeesly:** Michael actually bought one of my pieces

 **jeaniebee:** wow, that's great!

 **pambeesly:** sort of, I mean it was a painting of the building Dunder Mifflin is in

 **pambeesly:** I could have drawn it with crayons and he would have loved it probably

 **jeaniebee:** don't sell yourself short, honey

 **jeaniebee:** I bet it was a great painting

 **jeaniebee:** so who else came?

 **pambeesly:** um, Roy came with Kenny

 **pambeesly:** and Oscar from work came with his boyfriend

 **pambeesly:** and that was about it

 **jeaniebee:** oh, well, that's nice

 **pambeesly:** I think everyone just had plans, I kind of waited until the last minute to announce it

 **jeaniebee:** Jim didn't come?

 **pambeesly:** well, a lot of people didn't come, it wasn't a big deal

 **jeaniebee:** he's always been so enthusiastic about your art, though

 **pambeesly:** it's okay, I didn't really expect him to come

 **jeaniebee:** but he's your friend

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I guess, I don't know

 **pambeesly:** we haven't really talked since Phyllis' wedding

 **jeaniebee:** he hasn't talked to you or you haven't talked to him?

 **pambeesly:** um, both, I suppose

 **pambeesly:** he's probably trying to make some statement about Roy, Jim never liked him

 **jeaniebee:** and what statement are you trying to make?

 **pambeesly:** what do you mean?

 **jeaniebee:** well, you just said you haven't talked to him either, are you trying to make a statement?

 **pambeesly:** no

 **jeaniebee:** are you sure?

 **pambeesly:** yes, I'm sure, we just haven't talked

 **pambeesly:** I need to go, Roy and I are going to a movie tonight

 **jeaniebee:** Roy's taking you to a movie?

 **pambeesly:** yeah, one I actually want to see too

 **jeaniebee:** wow, he really has changed

 **pambeesly:** he really has, Mom, things are so much better than they were before

 **jeaniebee:** well, I just want you to be happy

 **pambeesly:** I know

 **pambeesly:** okay, going now, I love you Mom

 **jeaniebee:** love you too, sweetie

* * *

**46\. Cocktails**

Saturday, February 24, 2007  1:13pm

 **sweetlarissa:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **sweetlarissa:** how was the hob-knobbing last night?

 **sweetlarissa:** am I using that right? hob-knob?

 **jimhalpert:** um I'm not sure, I've loaned out my "Slang from the 1940's" dictionary

 **sweetlarissa:** :-P

 **jimhalpert:** and it was actually kind of fun

 **jimhalpert:** only because as it turned out the CFO was as bored as I was and asked me to play some hoops with him

 **sweetlarissa:** wow, shooting hoops with the big boss ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, he's actually pretty cool

 **jimhalpert:** plus Karen was in her element, it was something

 **sweetlarissa:** really?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I didn't know she'd be that into socializing with the upper management

 **sweetlarissa:** networking, smart girl ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** she also played this ridiculous prank on me

 **sweetlarissa:** oh yeah?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, she pointed out like 3 guys at the party and told me she dated them

 **jimhalpert:** and when she got around to claiming she hooked up with the CFO I asked want the hell was up

 **jimhalpert:** but she was just joking the whole time, she got me pretty good

 **sweetlarissa:** huh

 **jimhalpert:** you probably had to be there

 **sweetlarissa:** yeah, I guess

 **jimhalpert:** what?

 **sweetlarissa:** I don't know, doesn't it kinda bother you that you so easily believed Karen dated half the company?

 **jimhalpert:** I guess I didn't have any reason not to believe her

 **jimhalpert:** plus I thought it was all before we started dating so it didn't matter to me

 **sweetlarissa:** oh yeah, of course, because you know first hand that past relationships never have any bearing on present relationships

 **jimhalpert:** are you being sarcastic?

 **jimhalpert:** you know tone is very hard to convey via IM

 **sweetlarissa:** are you avoiding the topic? because it seems like you are

 **jimhalpert:** and what exactly is the topic?

 **sweetlarissa:** Karen really likes you

 **sweetlarissa:** and while I can tell you like the attention, you've really just been along for the ride

 **jimhalpert:** okay, thanks for pointing that out

 **jimhalpert:** though I'm not sure how you know this, seeing as you've been around Karen, what, twice?

 **sweetlarissa:** yeah, that's true . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** hey, I forget, how many times have I been around Pam?

 **jimhalpert:** oh jesus, please please please do not bring that up

 **sweetlarissa:** sorry, the correct answer is zero

 **jimhalpert:** okay, I get it

 **sweetlarissa:** to be fair it's not just the Karen and She-who-must-not-be-named situation

 **jimhalpert:** Voldemort has a sister?

 **sweetlarissa:** you're acting different, and have been for a while

 **jimhalpert:** um, alright

 **sweetlarissa:** I'm serious, Jim, sometimes you're almost like a different person from before you went to Stamford

 **jimhalpert:** you mean when I was still a junior-level salesman after 5 years, making half as much money, driving a used magenta Corolla, and having practically no personal life because I was desperately infatuated with an engaged woman?

 **sweetlarissa:** well, when you phrase it like that, of course it's not gonna sound great

 **jimhalpert:** I think the word you're looking for is "pathetic"

 **jimhalpert:** and maybe I don't want to be that guy anymore

 **sweetlarissa:** fair enough

 **sweetlarissa:** but I kinda miss that so called "pathetic" guy

 **sweetlarissa:** he smiled a lot more

 **sweetlarissa:** now, I don't know, sometimes you act like you're in a haze

 **jimhalpert:** okay, look, you're not wrong about Karen

 **jimhalpert:** I could stand to put a little more effort in to that

 **jimhalpert:** any more unsolicited relationship advice before I head out?

 **sweetlarissa:** none that doesn't involve me saying that one name I can't say

 **jimhalpert:** the one with the tongue clicking?

 **sweetlarissa:** yeah, that's right, keep being a smartass

 **sweetlarissa:** makes my finger start hovering around the "P" area of my keyboard

 **jimhalpert:** okay, okay, shutting up now

 **jimhalpert:** gotta go, I'll talk to you later

 **jimhalpert:** have a good weekend

 **sweetlarissa:** you too


	11. Part 11: "The Negotiation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AIM conversations of Jim and Pam for ep. 3.19 "The Negotiation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty big episode for both Jim and Pam so I'm having two chats, one between Pam and her mom and another between Jim and his sister. Also, the timeline between "Cocktails" and "Negotiation" was never very well explained on the show, but for the purpose of this fic I'm gonna say they were about a week apart.

**47\. The Negotiation**

Monday, March 5, 2007

7:23pm

**jeaniebee:** hey

 **pambeesly:** hey mom

 **jeaniebee:** so, how was your day?

 **pambeesly:** um, horribly awkward I think would be the nicest thing I could say

 **jeaniebee:** oh honey

 **pambeesly:** I mean, no one was ragging on me or anything

 **pambeesly:** if they were they were nice enough to not do it to my face

 **jeaniebee:** do I dare ask how Jim was?

 **pambeesly:** I don't know, he was pretty quiet all day

 **pambeesly:** I tried to talk to him, said it was dumb to get back with Roy

 **pambeesly:** he just shrugged and said something about how Roy and I will probably end up together again

 **pambeesly:** I don't think he wants to have anything to do with me anymore

 **jeaniebee:** oh Pam

 **pambeesly:** and I mean, I can't blame him really

 **jeaniebee:** it's still fresh on his mind, you know?

 **jeaniebee:** and it happened in front of your coworkers and Karen

 **jeaniebee:** and I'm sure he just doesn't know how to act right now

 **pambeesly:** I tried to apologize

 **pambeesly:** he just . . . walked away

 **jeaniebee:** he's going to come around, he always has

 **pambeesly:** I don't know

 **pambeesly:** it feels like whenever I try with him, I just mess things up more

 **pambeesly:** and maybe I need to stop

 **jeaniebee:** that isn't true

 **jeaniebee:** remember how he accepted your Christmas gift?

 **pambeesly:** after he turned it down

 **jeaniebee:** and how excited he was when you told him you won that art contest?

 **jeaniebee:** and the day when you two pulled a prank on that guy?

 **pambeesly:** Andy

 **jeaniebee:** yes, Andy

 **jeaniebee:** he cares about you, Pam

 **jeaniebee:** he might be upset over this whole Roy thing, but you know what, he wouldn't *be* upset if he didn't care about you

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I guess

 **pambeesly:** I had coffee with Roy, you know, just to have some closure

 **pambeesly:** it was funny, he actually encouraged me to go after Jim

 **jeaniebee:** really?

 **pambeesly:** I mean, not like how he went after Jim, I mean like, dating him I guess

 **jeaniebee:** I know ;-)

 **pambeesly:** but I told him Jim has a girlfriend, and Roy just said he didn't get me

 **jeaniebee:** well, honey, I never ever thought I would say this

 **jeaniebee:** but I agree with Roy

 **pambeesly:** you're kidding, right?

 **jeaniebee:** no, I'm not

 **jeaniebee:** I mean, right now you should probably focus on actually talking to Jim on a semi-regular basis again

 **jeaniebee:** but eventually, yeah

 **pambeesly:** but he's with Karen

 **jeaniebee:** you were a month away from getting married

 **pambeesly:** huh...

 **jeaniebee:** at the very least you should work on being friends again

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I agree

 **pambeesly:** well, I should go if I have any hope of finishing this art project

 **jeaniebee:** okay, do your best

 **pambeesly:** I will

 **pambeesly:** and thanks

 **jeaniebee:** for what?

 **pambeesly:** for everything, I guess

 **jeaniebee:** you're welcome :-)

 

8:21pm

**sweetlarissa:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **sweetlarissa:** so was it completely awkward?

 **jimhalpert:** oh no, not at all

 **jimhalpert:** in fact at the end of the day we all held hands around a campfire and sang "kum-bay-ya"

 **sweetlarissa:** :-p

 **jimhalpert:** honestly, no, it's actually wasn't that awkward

 **jimhalpert:** I mean today was weird, but it had much more to do with Michael and Dwight and much less to do with Roy

 **sweetlarissa:** in other words, you're grateful to work with a bunch of nuts cuz it makes your problems seem normal?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, that's pretty much it

 **sweetlarissa:** well, I have to ask something and you're gonna hate me

 **jimhalpert:** nah, I've been expecting it all day . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** did you talk to Pam?

 **sweetlarissa:** or vice-versa?

 **jimhalpert:** we did, briefly

 **sweetlarissa:** ???

 **jimhalpert:** she said she was sorry about Roy, and I said okay

 **sweetlarissa:** and . . . ?

 **jimhalpert:** and that was pretty much it

 **sweetlarissa:** ok, maybe Karen will buy your Reader's Digest version of things

 **jimhalpert:** here we go . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** but I don't, so spill it

 **jimhalpert:** okay, fine

 **jimhalpert:** but can I request you keep the judging to a minimum?

 **sweetlarissa:** yes you can ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** God, you're just like Mom . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** :-p

 **jimhalpert:** so she was in the break room alone

 **jimhalpert:** and honestly I wanted to turn and walk away, but I went in anyways

 **jimhalpert:** and she kind of jokingly said she's sorry she almost got me killed

 **jimhalpert:** then she said it was stupid to get back with Roy

 **jimhalpert:** I said that I understood they had a strong connection

 **sweetlarissa:** which isn't true, btw

 **jimhalpert:** then she said it was completely over with him

 **jimhalpert:** and I said I'm sure they'll find a way back to each other

 **sweetlarissa:** JIM!

 **jimhalpert:** hey, it's not like I planned to say that, it just came out

 **jimhalpert:** and I think this little affair proves it's not exactly outside the realm of possibility

 **sweetlarissa:** I think it is, but whatever, then what happened

 **jimhalpert:** well, I was about to leave when she said my name

 **jimhalpert:** and she said "I am really sorry" and I told her not to worry about it, and then I went back to my desk

 **jimhalpert:** and that's it, honestly

 **jimhalpert:** so go ahead and tell me what I did wrong

 **sweetlarissa:** well, the "find a way back to Roy" comment was a bit uncalled for

 **sweetlarissa:** but you claim it wasn't premeditated, so I'll excuse you

 **jimhalpert:** and what else?

 **sweetlarissa:** that's all

 **jimhalpert:** wow, who are you and what have you done with Larissa?

 **jimhalpert:** not that I'm complaining . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** I just have one question

 **jimhalpert:** ah, there you are ;-)

 **sweetlarissa:** yeah yeah, but really, I want you to think about this question

 **sweetlarissa:** what do you expect from Pam?

 **jimhalpert:** um, I don't really expect anything from Pam

 **sweetlarissa:** then why do you sound so disappointed when you describe any encounters you've had with her

 **sweetlarissa:** like she didn't say what you wanted to hear

 **jimhalpert:** okay, I'm lost . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** well, I've never met the girl but from the hours upon hours I've spent hearing about her

 **jimhalpert:** I haven't talked about her that much . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** I have determined she's shy, she gets flustered when she's confronted, and she's a bit fearful

 **jimhalpert:** not gonna argue with that

 **sweetlarissa:** she's not brave, Jim

 **sweetlarissa:** she's not gonna do what you did last May

 **jimhalpert:** obviously

 **sweetlarissa:** I'm just saying that if you expect her to say or do a certain thing to express how she feels about you

 **sweetlarissa:** you might miss it when she actually does express how she feels about you

 **jimhalpert:** "when", huh?

 **sweetlarissa:** yes, "when", and I hope you'll be ready ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** okay, Dr. Halpert, we getting to the end of our session now, aren't we?

 **sweetlarissa:** yes, I think so, that will be $200

 **jimhalpert:** ouch, can I put it on my tab?

 **sweetlarissa:** I thought they only had tabs at bars, but sure

 **sweetlarissa:** just to warn you it's getting kind of large, and I might have to call it in soon ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** psychologists call in tabs?

 **sweetlarissa:** I think we're getting our metaphors all mixed up

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I could use a drink, though . . .

 **sweetlarissa:** well, I think surviving an attack from a warehouse worker gone wild entitles you to a drink on me

 **sweetlarissa:** like tomorrow

 **sweetlarissa:** what do you say?

 **jimhalpert:** I'm pretty sure it's a misdemeanor in Scranton to say no to free booze

 **sweetlarissa:** :-D


	12. Part 12: "Safety Training" to "Beach Games"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Pam and Jim's AIM chat history from ep. 3.20 "Safety Training" to 3.23 "Beach Games"

**48\. Safety Training**

Thursday, April 12 2007 3:27pm

**pambeesly:** wow

 **pambeesly:** crazy day, huh?

 **jimhalpert:** actually, considering the amount of time we have known Michael Scott

 **jimhalpert:** and all the completely idiotic things we've witnessed him do

 **jimhalpert:** I'm kind of surprised he hasn't killed himself yet

 **pambeesly:** ha :-)

 **jimhalpert:** how did you weasel out of the gift thing?

 **pambeesly:** I told him it's at home

 **pambeesly:** and I'll bring it tomorrow

 **pambeesly:** and I'm going to conveniently space out bringing it until he hopefully forgets about it

 **jimhalpert:** good call

 **jimhalpert:** sooo, the betting games were kind of fun

 **pambeesly:** yeah, you cleaned up

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, which makes me both happy since I won some cash

 **jimhalpert:** as well as disturbed by how well I know this place

 **pambeesly:** Karen sure seems competitive

 **jimhalpert:** you don't know the half of it

 **pambeesly:** really?

 **jimhalpert:** well back in Stamford she would basically murder me at this online video game we'd play at the office

 **pambeesly:** you guys played video games?

 **jimhalpert:** under the guise of "team building"

 **pambeesly:** ah, I see

 **jimhalpert:** but yeah, she loves competition

 **pambeesly:** cool

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, sort of

 **pambeesly:** sort of?

 **jimhalpert:** I mean when it's all it good fun, its okay

 **jimhalpert:** but sometimes it feels like she just wants to one-up everyone

 **pambeesly:** oh

 **jimhalpert:** I don't know

 **pambeesly:** oh look, corporate is calling

 **jimhalpert:** shocking

 **pambeesly:** I bet they'll make Michael attend some counseling sessions

 **jimhalpert:** nah, they'll know he was just being stupid

 **jimhalpert:** and make him go through safety training again

 **jimhalpert:** like in a weekend session so he can't drag anyone along

 **pambeesly:** care to wager $5 on that?

 **jimhalpert:** you're on, Beesly

* * *

 

**49\. Product Recall**

Thursday, April 19 2007,  2:13pm

 **pambeesly:** how'd it go?

 **jimhalpert:** um, it took some free paper reams to convince them, but Dunmore High School is still a client of Dunder Mifflin

 **pambeesly:** well done

 **jimhalpert:** and bonus, Andy's girlfriend was there

 **pambeesly:** someone crazy enough to date Andy, huh?

 **pambeesly:** I hate to say I'd expect more from a teacher

 **jimhalpert:** not a teacher

 **pambeesly:** counselor?

 **jimhalpert:** nope

 **pambeesly:** lunch lady?

 **jimhalpert:** no dice

 **pambeesly:** oh!

 **jimhalpert:** yup

 **pambeesly:** oh my god!

 **jimhalpert:** to his defense, though, he claims had no idea that she was a high school student when he met her working at the frozen yogurt stand in the mall

 **jimhalpert:** nor when he drove her to take her SATs

 **pambeesly:** are you serious?

 **jimhalpert:** well, not about the SATs, but the frozen yogurt part is real

 **pambeesly:** wow

 **jimhalpert:** so how did the press conference go?

 **pambeesly:** oh, about how you would imagine it would go

 **jimhalpert:** well, if Samuel L. Chang was there, there more than likely was a screw up of some sort

 **jimhalpert:** wow, a snort :-D

 **pambeesly:** I was lucky I didn't lose it when he said "Threat Level Midnight" in the conference this morning

 **jimhalpert:** yeah me too

 **pambeesly:** I'll never forget that day, finding that script under his many joke books

 **pambeesly:** with the one "Dwigt" :-)

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, that was an interesting day

 **jimhalpert:** okay, I think I've put off returning these messages as long as I could

 **pambeesly:** yeah, good luck with that

 **jimhalpert:** I actually have a system going where I'm calling back the people who cussed the most in their messages first

 **jimhalpert:** hopefully by the end of the day I'll just be dealing with mildly irritated customers

 **pambeesly:** sounds like a plan :-)

 **pambeesly:** speaking of, here's an angry customer now

 **pambeesly:** wow, this guy just used the phrase "Godless heathens"

 **jimhalpert:** better tell Angela one of her relatives is calling

 **pambeesly:** :-)

* * *

 

**50\. Women's Appreciation**

Friday, May 4 2007, 9:13am

**kfilippelli:** what is Dwight going on about in the conference room?

 **jimhalpert:** he's in the conference room?

 **kfilippelli:** uh, yeah, he's been yelling for the last 5 minutes

 **jimhalpert:** must've had a bad beet this morning

 **kfilippelli:** :-)

 **kfilippelli:** so where do you want to go?

 **jimhalpert:** uh, do you mean like this weekend?

 **kfilippelli:** we keep talking about a trip, and summer's coming up quickly

 **jimhalpert:** oh, um, the Poconos maybe

 **kfilippelli:** let's shoot for a place that it takes more than an hour to get to

 **kfilippelli:** I was thinking New York

 **jimhalpert:** okay

 **kfilippelli:** or maybe Boston

 **kfilippelli:** or you know what, my parents go to my uncle's place on Long Island Sound every 4th of July

 **kfilippelli:** that might be fun

 **jimhalpert:** maybe, they all sound like good ideas

 **kfilippelli:** oh, hey, the yelling finally stopped

\---

**pambeesly signed in at 9:18am**

**jimhalpert:** wow, what was that about?

 **pambeesly:** um, Dwight got a tip about the sex predator

 **jimhalpert:** ah, an interrogation

 **pambeesly:** yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him so angry

 **jimhalpert:** and you had to fight the urge to laugh the whole time, didn't you?

 **pambeesly:** pretty much

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I have that problem too

 **jimhalpert:** hey

 **pambeesly:** yeah?

 **jimhalpert:** nice work on that poster ;-)

 **pambeesly:** thanks :-)

\---

 **kfilippelli:** so we really should make a decision in the next couple weeks

 **kfilippelli:** and make reservations

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, definitely

 **kfilippelli:** do you have any other suggestions

 **kfilippelli:** remember, more than an hour away ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** Philadelphia?

 **kfilippelli:** oh, what am I gonna do with you, Halpert?

* * *

**51\. Beach Games**

Monday, May 14, 2007 10:34am

**pambeesly:** hey

 **jimhalpert:** hi

 **pambeesly:** corporate just called to confirm everyone's interview times this Thursday

 **pambeesly:** Michael's is at 10:30, Karen's is at 11:15 and yours is at 12:45

 **jimhalpert:** oh, okay

 **pambeesly:** and they're going to fax some forms for everyone to fill out by the end of the day

 **jimhalpert:** okay

 **jimhalpert:** sorry I didn't tell you about that

 **pambeesly:** about the interview?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I mean, that I didn't tell you personally

 **pambeesly:** don't be sorry

 **pambeesly:** it's a really great opportunity

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, it is

 **jimhalpert:** so, I never asked what it was like

 **pambeesly:** what what was like?

 **jimhalpert:** doing the coal walk

 **pambeesly:** oh

 **pambeesly:** um, I don't know

 **pambeesly:** I think the point is it's mostly mental

 **jimhalpert:** yeah

 **pambeesly:** like I was scared, and all I could think about was about how much it would hurt

 **pambeesly:** but once I did it, I kind of wondered what I was so scared of, you know?

 **jimhalpert:** yeah, I think I do

 **pambeesly:** plus it helped that I didn't crawl through it like Dwight did

 **jimhalpert:** ah, Dwight

 **jimhalpert:** he's . . . dedicated, that's for sure

 **pambeesly:** that's a way of putting it ;-)

 **jimhalpert:** :-)

 **pambeesly:** call coming your way

 **jimhalpert:** gah, who dare calls me at work!?

 **pambeesly:** :-D well, I better let you get to it

 **jimhalpert:** alright then, later

 **pambeesly:** later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a stretch Jim and Pam would be chatting at all since it's following The Negotiation (arguably their rock-bottom moment) and they have so little interaction in these episodes (save the end of Beach Games). First off I made the Negotiation and Safety Training chats take place 6 weeks apart so we can assume things cooled down quite a bit.  
> In this set of chats, Pam is trying to reach out to Jim in a friend way (as per her mom's advice in the Negotiation chat) and you may have noted she's the one initiating most of these chats. On Jim's side, he tries to keep the chats work related but keeps slipping into more personal stuff.  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Part 13: "The Job"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Jim and Pam's AIM chat history, set at the end of 3.24/25 "The Job"

**52\. The Job** (Part 1)

May 17, 2007  4:42pm

 **jimhalpert:** what are you giggling about back there?

 **pambeesly:** oh, you know good and well what I'm giggling about

 **jimhalpert:** no, actually I don't

 **pambeesly:** take a wild guess

 **jimhalpert:** you have a wild lemur trying to crawl down your shirt?

 **pambeesly:** um, no

 **jimhalpert:** shoot, I could have sworn it was a lemur laugh

 **pambeesly:** :-)

 **jimhalpert:** um

 **jimhalpert:** you're watching some web video about pandas?

 **pambeesly:** wow, so close, but not really close at all

 **jimhalpert:** :-p

 **pambeesly:** care to entertain more guesses?

 **jimhalpert:** I just haven't a clue, Beesly

 **jimhalpert:** you really need to get yourself together back there

 **pambeesly:** sorry, sorry ;-)

 **pambeesly:** so is this

 **jimhalpert:** yeah?

 **pambeesly:** when you said "date" you meant *date* right?

 **pambeesly:** not like just a friendly date

 **pambeesly:** I mean, it's okay if it's just a friendly date

 **jimhalpert:** well, let's look at the circumstances, shall we?

 **pambeesly:** okay

 **jimhalpert:** I just sped all the way back from New York

 **jimhalpert:** and sprinted into the building

 **pambeesly:** you sprinted?

 **jimhalpert:** well, briskly walked

 **jimhalpert:** this is a new suit, you know ;-)

 **pambeesly:** I see, it's nice

 **jimhalpert:** anyway, I briskly walked in, had a slight panic attack when I saw you weren't at reception

 **jimhalpert:** but then I heard you in the conference room and proceeded to barge in in the middle of your interview

 **jimhalpert:** so, now I ask you

 **jimhalpert:** what kind of date do you think it is?

 **jimhalpert:** Miss Giggly

 **pambeesly:** I'm sorry, I'm just nervous

 **pambeesly:** and excited too

 **jimhalpert:** well you're making me nervous

 **pambeesly:** oh, c'mon, you have nothing to be nervous about

 **pambeesly:** it's just me

 **jimhalpert:** . . .and that's why I'm nervous

 **jimhalpert:** okay, we need to find something to calm you down

 **jimhalpert:** because you're out of control

 **pambeesly:** :-D

* * *

 

**53\. The Job (Part Two)**

Thursday, May 17, 2007 

**jimhalpert signed in at 6:23pm**

**sweetlarissa** : hey, back from New York already?

 **jimhalpert** : hey, yeah, I’m back

 **jimhalpert** : actually can’t talk long, just checkin email

 **sweetlarissa** : how’d it go?

 **jimhalpert** : the interview went pretty well

 **sweetlarissa** : so my big bro’s heading to the city, eh?

 **jimhalpert** : actually, no

 **sweetlarissa** : but you said the interview went well?

 **jimhalpert** : it did, but then I told the CFO not to give it to me

 **sweetlarissa** : oooookay

 **sweetlarissa** : am I gonna get details or will I just have to try to derive an explanation from all these vague answers?

 **jimhalpert** : I’ll tell you all about it soon, but I gotta go get ready for dinner

 **sweetlarissa** : c’mon, give me something

 **jimhalpert** : I just realized it wasn’t what I wanted

 **sweetlarissa** : alright, I’ll accept that for now, since you apparently have some sort of hot date

 **jimhalpert** : actually, I do

 **sweetlarissa** : with who, Mark? ;-)

 **jimhalpert** : with Pam

 **sweetlarissa** : WHAT?!

 **jimhalpert** : :-)

 **sweetlarissa** : really?

 **jimhalpert** : really really

 **sweetlarissa** : when?! how?!

 **jimhalpert** : later, sis

 **sweetlarissa** : okay, fine

 **sweetlarissa** : but I expect you to log on the second you get home and give me the full story, young man!

 **jimhalpert** : yes, sir

 **jimhalpert** : logging off now

 **sweetlarissa** : have fun! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! That's all the chats I have finished for now but I'm re-watching season 4 and working on some new chats, so please keep an eye out for them!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like your fic extra JAMmy, you should stop by [MoreThanThat](http://mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction/)  
> 


End file.
